


Took Your Hand And We Ran...

by Misswhoviangirl



Series: I'm The Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Deaf Character, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Season/Series 01, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Nineteen-year-old Jamie Smith is deaf but that doesn't stop him from anything especially traveling with the Doctor. Battling aliens and visiting planets and different time periods is great but it does have it's drama. Between the Doctor being a complete mystery to Jamie and neither being honest about their feelings for one another sometimes it's not always easy.But right now, there are even bigger questions for them like what's 'Silent Bad Wolf'? And why is it everywhere? And how and why does Jamie keep hearing the TARDIS singing?The Doctor's determined to find out. Cause one thing's for sure the Doctor will do anything to protect Jamie...no matter the cost!(fem/nine!) Series 1-2 rewrite (*episodes are going to have an original twist*) :)





	1. Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there! So, I've been wanting to do a series where Rose is the Doctor and ten is the companion. Now, I know this has been done before but I wanted to put my own spin on it.
> 
> So, I hope you like it!
> 
> (For Rose, try to imagine her with black hair and dressed as a punk rocker. There are some really pretty photos of her dressed like this if you need reference)

There was nothing special about nineteen-year-old Jamie Smith. Nothing, really. He was just an average college student, nice, shy, a bit awkward. He had friends, his days were normal. He went to class, to work, came back to his dorm and repeated. He was also deaf but that never stopped him from living a normal life. He managed. He knew how to do sign language and lip read.

The night air was chilly. He now wished he had money for a cab! Jamie zipped up his jacket despite the wind he was feeling good, tonight. It was Friday night! Drinks and the big soccer match were on the local pub’s T.V and it was his friend Mickey’s turn to buy the drinks! Jamie was looking forward to this all week!

As he walked the damp sidewalk something strange across the street caught his eye from where he worked. The clothing store Henrik's light from the basement appeared to be on. Which would be fine but one problem. The shop was closed on Fridays.

Jamie frowned and went closer to the three-story building. But when he got there the light was now, off.

Okay, now he was confused. How could the light be on and then be off a second later? Then a scary thought occurred to him.

Maybe someone was in there, he thought. Part of Jamie told him to tell the police but what if it was Wilson, the night watchman? Then he would look stupid, Jamie reasoned.

He stood there in the middle of the street debating what to do. Then he saw the lights flickering from the entire building, rapidly almost dancing, funny shadows appeared but he couldn’t tell what they were. The lights were too fast. He swallowed. Something was wrong.

There was a knot in his stomach. He didn’t have a choice, he had to go in. He looked up at the sky and sighed heavily. Jamie went around the back and took his ID and scanned it before unlocking the door.

The basement was dark and the floor creaked. Amazing how scary this place was at night, Jamie thought nervously as he walked through. It was filled with store dummies just looking at him with blank dead stares. Like something out of the Twilight Zone.

He shook his head.

“Get it together,” He told himself. “You’ve been down here before!” Jamie’s inner voice scolded himself.

He felt the wall for the light switch but the light wouldn’t come on.

Okay, now, he was scared! Jamie’s heart was now pounding, his stomach was twisted in knots. Jamie took his special whistle and blew hoping Wilson or whoever was in there that he was there. But nothing happened. That made him nervous. His hands couldn’t stop shaking as he blew again.

Nothing! This didn’t make sense! Wilson had to know he was here, there was a light in his office! But before he could blow again suddenly the store dummies started moving and gathering around him!

Jamie’s eyes widen with fear and shock. This had to be a sick prank! Mannequins don’t walk! He had to get out but they seem to surround him pinning him to a wall. He was trapped!

Then one dressed in a suit and came closer and raised its arm over his head, Jamie winced getting ready to either feel pain or something worse when he felt someone grab his hand.

He looked and a young woman in leather jacket and dark short hair ordered him to ‘Run!’. Jamie didn’t need to read her lips to understand and quickly and followed her just as the dummy’s arm broke through the pipe Jamie was standing in front of a second ago.

His heart was pounding in his ears as they raced down the hall with the store dummies still chasing them. It felt like these things were catching up! Finally, they found an elevator and rushed in before the dummies could catch them. But one of the dummy’s arm got caught in the door, it moved around angrily until the woman boldly ripped the arm off.

Jamie looked on slightly scared and stunned.

He watched as the woman pulled out a silver thing and calmly buzzed the arm.

“Cheap plastic, now!” She declared.

He frowned.

“Was she daft?” Jamie wondered.

The woman noticed his expression.

“It’s a sonic screwdriver,” She said. “Should hold them.” The woman glanced at him.

“Catch!” She added tossing the plastic arm.

Jamie caught it and made a face.

She smirked. She had to admit he was cute, tall, thin, messy dark brown hair and amber colored eyes.

He rested against the wall catching his breath. 

‘Those had to have frat students.’ He signed without thinking about it.

The young woman looked at him curious.

“Why would they be students?” She asked.

He gave her an obvious look.

‘Because I’m a student,’ Jamie explained signing. ‘I know these guys from campus. They play jokes all the time.’ He signed.

She nodded.

“Logical,” The woman replied. She sighed. “But they’re not students.”

He shrugged.

“Well, the night watchman will take care them.” Jamie signed.

The woman’s head turned towards him.

“Night watchman?” She said.

He nodded.

“Wilson.” Jamie signed.

The woman shook her head.

“He’s dead.” She replied.

Jamie scowled.

“That’s not funny!” He signed.

She shrugged.

“Didn’t know I was making a joke.” She replied simply.

Jamie looked at her in disbelief.

“Those things killed him?” He signed.

She nodded.

“But no worries,” She smiled. “I’m going to stop them.” The woman replied. She pulled out a remote with a red button. “With this,” The woman grinned. “I always did like a big red button!” She gushed.

He gave her a look like she was daft and nodded.

“Sure.” Jamie signed.

She looked at him.

“Don’t believe me, do you?” The young woman asked.

Jamie sighed.

“After tonight I’ll believe anything!” He signed.

She smirked. Oh, she liked this one.

The elevator stopped. The woman led Jamie outside.

He glanced at her curious.

“Now what?” Jamie signed.

The woman patted his shoulder.

“Now go home, have some chips and watch T.V,” She rambled. “You know do whatever it is humans do.” She said before shutting the door.

Jamie paused confused. Wait, did she say humans?

But a second later the door opened and she reemerged looking at him intrigued.

“What’s your name?” She asked.

“Jamie Smith.” He signed.

She smiled.

“Nice, to meet you Jamie Smith,” She replied. “I’m the Doctor, now run for your life!” The Doctor warned.

The Doctor went back inside.

Jamie was in a daze but he quickly ran off still holding the arm despite people looking at like he was crazy. He eventually found a dumpster and tossed it and just kept walking until he felt a powerful vibration. He turned and saw a cloud of smoke and fire.

A sense of dread came over him. That woman. The Doctor. He hoped she had made it out.

Then he realized him that woman carried a conversation with him without ever questioning his deafness which was first and he also realized she just blew up his job….

"Wonderful." He thought exasperated.


	2. Jamie Pt. 2

It was all over the Saturday morning newspapers. Henricks store blows up due to gas line! At least that’s what everyone thought. There was no way Jamie was going to tell anybody what really happened. They would lock him up! Even Jamie couldn’t wrap his head around what just occurred.

Jamie sat in his dorm watching T.V, his mind wandering back to that woman. She was so mysterious. He tried not to say she was beautiful but she was. Short dark hair, silver delicate ear piercings in one ear, sparkling hazel eyes and the fairest skin he had ever seen.

He then shook his head. What was he thinking? He just met the girl, he didn’t even know her name. For all he knew she could be some nut.

Just then his phone vibrated. He checked it. It was a text from Roni, his mother. She was deaf like him.

He sighed and read it.

‘Hey, luv, how are you?” It read.

“I’m fine, mum,” He texted back.

“Good,” She replied. “Cause, I’m a wreck!” Roni texted. “I’d feel better if you were home!”

Jamie sighed. Obviously, his mother had seen the news.

“I know, mum,” He replied back. “But there was no need to for me to come home.” Jamie reasoned.

A minute later his mother texted back.

“Yes, there is,” She said. “You'd be safe!" His mother replied back.

"Did you ask your boss about compensation, yet? God, knows you deserve something after going through all that!” Roni complained.

Jamie rolled his eyes. He didn’t want compensation, he wanted a job. But who would hire him?

Just then he saw his door light bulb above his wall blinking indicating someone was at the door. Jamie texted his mother he’d call her later. He then got up and went to answer it.

But when he looked through the peep hole no one was there. He frowned. Then he saw his doorknob moving and a couple of screws pop out.

He went from confused to annoyed. Jamie opened the door and was shocked to find the Doctor messing with his door!

“What are you doing here?” He signed.

She scowled.

“Me?” The Doctor questioned. “What about you?” She asked.

Jamie scoffed signing.

“I live here!” He signed.

The Doctor rolled her eyes.

“Well, what did you do that for?” She asked.

He gave her an annoyed look but the Doctor was unfazed.

“Anyway, I was using my sonic to detect Auton plastic and it led me here.” She explained studying the device. The Doctor shook her head. “Must be busted,” She muttered. She looked at Jamie. “You’re not made of plastic, are you?”

Before he could respond she tapped his head.

“Nah, just a bone head.” The Doctor remarked. She sighed. “Well, see ya’!”

But Jamie was not letting her go that easy. He still had questions. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside.

“Oi’, careful new arm, yeah!” She frowned.

Jamie stared hard at her.

“I want to know what the hell is going on?” He signed.

The Doctor sighed.

“Can’t you humans let it go?” She said.

“No,” He signed. “Now, listen everybody keeps asking me what happened but I have no answers.” Jamie signed.

The Doctor tilted her head.

“Just tell them the truth.” She replied.

He gave her a look.

“I can’t tell them I was attacked by store dummies.” He remarked signing.

She rolled her eyes.

“I meant lie. Tell them it was a gas line.” The Doctor said.

“I can’t,” He signed. “I want to know what those things are.” Jamie peered into her old yet young eyes. “They’re something else, aren’t they?” He signed. 

The Doctor sighed. He had her. This one was very clever.

“They’re Autons,” She said. “Living plastic taking form of manikins and…”

But she was interrupted by a loud beeping from her sonic. The Doctor frowned.

“Are you sure you don’t have any living plastic here?” She asked reading her sonic.

Jamie shook his head.

“No.” He swore signing.

The Doctor was confused. Why was her sonic going crazy? Then a terrifying thought struck her. What if that plastic arm wasn’t as immobile as she thought?

Just then the Doctor heard a sound from behind the couch. She swallowed nervously.

Jamie caught her nervous expression.

“What’s wrong?” He asked signing.

“Please tell me you have a cat.” She said carefully.

“No,” He signed. “Why?”

The Doctor grabbed his hand and yelled.

“Duck!” She pulled him down as a plastic arm jumped out from behind the couch and lunged at them. It missed and hit a wall leaving a hole but turned and aimed at the Doctor! Jamie pushed her out of the away and ducked nearly hitting him. It knocked down picture frames and books. For a plastic dummy arm, it was powerful!

The thing swirled around lunging at them both causing the Doctor to fall back. It tried to take a swipe at Jamie but missed. He went to the floor beside the easy chair.

Finally, the Doctor gained her footing and aimed her sonic blasting the arm until it was subdued. The Doctor went over to Jamie to check on him.

“You alright?” She asked.

He nodded, slowly as he stood, his knees shaking.

The Doctor exhaled.

“Well, that was fun,” She declared taking the arm. “Obviously, they're not going to stop." The Doctor said.

Jamie watched her as she started go.

“Where are you going?” He signed.

“To find that signal. Before this thing gets worse.” She replied.

"I want to help." Jamie signed.

The Doctor looked at him shaking her head.

"No, no, I've put you in enough danger." She said.

He scowled.

"I'm not fragile! I am capable!" Jamie signed protesting.

The Doctor looked at him and sighed heavily.

“There are some things you don't understand." The Doctor said sadly.

Her eyes became sad and regretful. Jamie wondered just how much she had seen.

"Now, stay home, be safe,” She told him. “And forget me, yeah?” She simply shrugged.

Jamie just watched as she briefly touched the side of his face and left the dorm.

Forget her, he thought?

That wasn’t going to happen!


	3. Jamie Pt.3

Jamie needed some fresh air. The past couple of days had been so weird! He hadn't heard from the Doctor but he certainly hadn't forgotten her either. She was a mystery, a beautiful and unique mystery and maybe he liked that about her. Maybe he trusted her.

He then shook his head. He had been reading way too much emo novels. 

He walked along the London sidewalk, the street lights and cool breeze soothing him. Just then he saw his friend Mickey approaching.

“Jamie! Jamie Smith!” Mickey declared. “Out I see! Good, good!” He said.

Jamie paused arching his eyebrow. Something was unusual about the way he was walking, it was stiff. Very stiff. And his skin was the smoothest he had ever seen almost like plastic. But what creeped him out was that tooth eating grin on his face.

Jamie nodded.

“Yeah, out for a walk.” He signed.

He continued walking. Mickey followed close beside him.

“Walking with my pal, walking with my pal!” He rambled.

Jamie looked at him strangely.

“Are you alright?” He signed.

“Never better, pal,” Mickey said enthusiastically. “So, meet anyone new, lately?” He asked. “Any Doctors, pal?" He said eagerly.

Jamie was getting uncomfortable. 

“Um, whatever.” He signed. Jamie tried to leave but Mickey blocked him.

“Go on, tell me,” He said menacingly grabbing his wrist. 

Jamie was getting scared. Something was really wrong!

This was not his laid back, fun loving friend!

His eyes became darker.

“Tell me about your Doctor!” Mickey demanded.

His grip tightened and it was starting to hurt!

Just then he felt a pebble hit the top of his head.

Jamie looked up and saw the Doctor hanging out in a tree.

"Hi!” She waved. She hopped down and went over to Mickey placing her arm around him.

“Ah, you found one,” She said tapping his plastic head, making a hollow sound. “Such cheap materials!” The Doctor scoffed.

“We will bury you!” Mickey growled.

The Doctor chuckled.

“Oh, really,” She scoffed. She wrapped her hands around its head and pulled until there was a loud pop! “Like to see ya’ try with no head!” The Doctor remarked.

Jamie looked ill.

Suddenly the headless Mickey body started flailing his arms around angrily.

“Okay, bad move!” The Doctor said. She grabbed Jamie’s hand and pulled indicating to run.

They started running but Jamie had no idea where they were going. The headless plastic Mickey was gaining.

Finally, they made it to an alley and stopped at a blue box?

Jamie frowned. How was this supposed to help? It was tiny!

But the Doctor pulled him inside. Jamie closed the door and leaned against it catching his breath. Then he turned and his mouth dropped! The room was huge! But how was that possible? Wasn’t small a second ago?"

It was the most incredible thing he had ever seen! Like a story book come true! Jamie walked around in awe glancing up at the high ceiling he touched the orange coral, the whole thing was surreal!

The Doctor caught his expression and smirked.

“Yeah, I know,” She boasted. “It is impressive! Bigger on the inside!” The Doctor said.

But Jamie’s awe turned to disbelief as he remembered Mickey. He gawked at her.

“You ripped off my best friend’s head!” He signed angrily.

The Doctor scoffed.

“Did not,” She defended. “It was a dummy!” The Doctor protested.

Jamie sighed.

“Okay, fine,” He signed. “But what if there was a link or something? What if you hurt him?!” Jamie pointed out.

The Doctor gave him a look.

“First off, I’m sure he’s fine.” The Doctor assured him. She then shrugged. “Well, as fine as he can be, anyway. Considering he was kidnapped by the Autons.”

Jamie rubbed his eyes frustrated. The dummies took his friend...brilliant!

She sighed. “Anyway, they don’t need humans like Mickey for anything. They want to take the form of dummies and destroy all humans and take over your planet,” She explained calmly.

He looked at her.

“But you do have a plan, right?” Jamie signed.

She rolled her eyes.

“Of course, I have a plan, smarty,” She snorted. “That’s why I grabbed this head. It has the signal to track the Autons and with this bottle of anti-plastic oil I will have this problem solved. I have everything under control!” The Doctor boasted placing the tiny bottle into her pocket.

Jamie nodded and pointed.

“It’s melting.” He signed.

She frowned and turned and saw the head was quickly melting on the console.

The Doctor groaned.

“Great, that’ll leave a mess!” She complained.

Jamie scowled.

“Hello, my friend?” He signed reminding her.

“Hello, doppelganger,” The Doctor reminded him. “Anyway, we have more important things to deal with. We’ve got to stop Nestene Consciousness before they wake up all the store dummies and they began their attack.”

Jamie looked at her, curious.

“We?” He signed.

“Yeah,” She replied. “You want to help, right?” The Doctor asked.

Jamie's smile grew.

"Yeah!" He signed.

“Come on then!” She smiled going down the ramp.

Jamie started to go but paused briefly. There was a strange sound in his head like a humming or a gentle whisper but that wasn't possible! He was deaf.

He ignored it and followed the Doctor.

 

 

They ended up outside the London Eye. The perfect transmitter! It shined brightly with its blue glow and it was huge, ready to send out a signal for an attack! 

Soon they were underground inside a boiler type room. It was extremely hot! The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS first.

Jamie stepped out next and found the real Mickey nearby tied up. He rushed to his friend.

“Mickey,” He signed. “Are you okay?” Jamie signed untying him.

Mickey nodded.

“Yeah,” He groaned rubbing his wrists. “I’m fine.”

“What happened?” Jamie signed.

Mickey scoffed.

“I don’t know,” He exclaimed. “All I did was take the trash out and suddenly the bin grabbed me!” He remarked.

‘Living plastic,’ Jamie thought. ‘Like the Doctor said.'

He helped his friend up.

Suddenly Mickey's eyes grew.

“What the hell is that!?” He yelled.

He pointed at a large massive vat of moving slimy goop.

“Long story.” Jamie signed exasperated.

The Doctor sighed at them both.

“Do you mind?” She said.

“Who’s she?” Mickey frowned confused.

“The one who’s going to save us.” He signed confident.

The Doctor looked into the vat.

“I’m speaking to the Nestene Consciousness, yeah?” She said holding the small bottle.

The Nestene Consciousness bubbled in reply.

“I’m the Doctor and I’m asking, no, I'm telling you to leave this planet!” She ordered.

The vat bubbled and boiled like it was in defiance.

The Doctor scoffed.

“Okay, your planet was destroyed so was mine but that doesn’t give you the right to take this one!” She argued. “There are other places to live, you know?”

The Nestene Consciousness bubbled again.

She shrugged.

“Sure, I can help,” The Doctor said. “I can take you into the TARDIS and…”

The Nestene Consciousness interjected.

The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, I'm a Time Lady, why?" She asked.

Suddenly the Nestene Consciousness became violently angry and spat at the Doctor. Apparently, she said something wrong.

She frowned confused as two dummies grabbed her.

Jamie watched and eyes widen. They were going to hurt her!

“Wait, what did I do?” She said trying to break free.

The vat spat and spewed at her.

Her eyes widen in fear.

“Wait, listen,” She begged. “I didn’t destroy your planet!” The Doctor insisted.

But the Nestene Consciousness wasn’t listening.

"No, listen to me," The Doctor shouted. "I can help you!"

They kept pushing her closer and closer to edge. She was going to die. No regeneration. No second chance. No way back to Jamie.

Just then a figure flew by knocking one of the dummies into vat causing the Doctor to drop the bottle of anti-plastic into the vat.

The figure landed beside her. It was Jamie!

Before questions could be asked there was a loud rumbling, the anti-plastic was working! The structure around them started falling apart.  
They had to get out! They all made into the TARDIS leaving the collapse and cries of the Nestene Consciousness behind.

 

 

Afterwards they dropped Mickey back to his dorm. He was so freaked out by everything including the TARDIS he couldn’t wait get out!

The TARDIS then materialized in Jamie’s dorm. He slowly stepped out. It was still a bit of a mess from earlier. He hadn't had time to clean it.

The Doctor smirked and leaned against the door frame.

“That was pretty impressive,” She said. She tilted her head. “Where did you learn that?” The Doctor asked.

Jamie shrugged.

“I was very good in gym class.” He signed.

The Doctor smiled.

He glanced at her.

“Is it over,” Jamie asked. “Is everything normal, again?” He asked signing.

The Doctor nodded.

“Yeah, except for some major city cleanup everything’s back to normal.” She said.

Jamie nodded.

“That’s good.” He signed.

The Doctor sighed.

“Well, best be on my way,” She dawdled. “Unless…you want to come along?” She casually added.

Jamie smiled a bit.

“Yeah?” He signed.

“Yeah, as a thank you for saving my life.” She replied. “Which I could’ve done on my own, mind you!” The Doctor added.

Jamie nodded.

“Of, course.” He sarcastically signed.

The Doctor smiled.

“What do you say? One trip?” She offered.

He grinned.

"I like that." Jamie signed.

"Me too." She signed back.

He smiled and quickly went inside.

The Doctor felt her smile grow as she closed the door behind her.

The TARDIS slowly vanished and was off to their first adventure! 

 

End

 

Next: *The End of The World*


	4. The End of The World

The Doctor looked her new companion, they had been drifting in space for a while. She tilted her head, curious. It looked like he was distracted.

She tapped his arm.

He glanced up slightly embarrassed. The sound had returned and it was a bit distracting but he didn’t want to worry the Doctor.

“So, where would you like to go?” The Doctor asked.

Jamie thought about it.

“We’ve got all of time and space!” She added.

He looked at her and grinned.

“Surprise me!” Jamie signed.

The Doctor smiled. That’s what she was hoping to hear! She started pushing buttons and flipping levers.

 

Soon they landed with a thud. The Doctor dashed to the door and opened it wide.

Jamie stood there slightly excited and nervous.

“Go on!” She encouraged.

Jamie slowly stepped out and his eyes widen! He was on a spaceship! An actual spaceship!

“Wow!” He signed looking around the futuristic metal structure. It was big and covered with large panes of glass. It was really surreal and amazing!

The Doctor beamed.

“Jamie,” She grinned “You are on Platform one, five billion years into your future. We’re on an observation orbiting around Earth.” She explained.

He nodded slowly.

“Observation deck for what?” He signed.

The Doctor motioned him to follow her.

They walked to a large fancy room with a wood floor, there was a big window facing the earth. Jamie noticed the sun was dangerously close to it.

“You see that,” The Doctor said. “The earth is about to be roasted by the sun.” She explained.

Jamie’s eyes widen in horror.

“Don’t worry,” She said. “It’s empty. Everything’s gone.” The Doctor replied simply.

Jamie nodded but it did little to comfort him.

“Anyway, in a few minutes everyone will gather here to observe, remember and celebrate the earth. Like a party.” The Doctor added.

Jamie looked around the empty room.

“What people?” He signed.

“The aliens.” She replied simply.

Suddenly a blue alien appeared. He was tall, wearing a gold metallic suit and cap. He reminded Jamie of something out of the ‘Blue Man Group.’

“Excuse me,” He said frowning. “Do you have an invitation?” He asked.

The Doctor nodded.

“Yes, I do,” She said flashing a blank card. “I’m the Doctor and this is Jamie Smith, my plus one.” She smiled.

The alien looked at it and nodded.

“Oh, yes, of course,” He said. He smiled. “Well, welcome! Hope you enjoy yourselves and we will start introducing the guests shortly.” The alien nodded politely and left.

Jamie looked confused.

The Doctor just grinned.

“Psychic paper,” She said waving it front of him. “Makes them see whatever I want them, too.” The Doctor said.

Jamie just shook his head.

This space traveling thing is a lot more complicated than he thought.

Just then the blue alien went to the podium and the lights dimmed. A bunch of smaller aliens scattered everywhere getting ready. He then started announcing the guests.

Jamie just stared as each one appeared from the elevator, some were metallic, blue, some look like they stepped out of Star Wars, a couple look like dinosaurs and one look like a tree! It was the weirdest thing he had ever seen.

But the Doctor was right at home. Of course, she was, Jamie thought. It was easy to forget she was an alien.  
Then the last guest was announced. The special guest, the last human! Lady Cassandra! 

The elevator opened and Jamie’s eyes grew, instead of a normal human, a flat piece of skin with lips and eyes emerged stretched out on a rack with a couple of helpers dressed in plastic suits.

“Moisturize me!” She demanded.

They quickly sprayed her down.

Cassandra tiny lips formed a smile.

“Yes, I am the last human,” She declared dramatically as one of the helpers wheeled her cup. “I know I look fabulous!”

Jamie suppressed a smirk.

Was she kidding!?

“My mother was a Texan, my father born in the Arctic dessert,” Cassandra stated. Her tone became sad. A fake sad. “They were born on Earth and were the last to die on Earth.” She sniffed.

Her helper dried her tears.

“No, no, tears,” She wept.”

Jamie rolled his eyes. This woman or whatever it was, was a phony!

“I have come to say my farewells!” She declared.

Everyone in the room applauded and Cassandra smiled almost sneering.

“I’ve also brought gifts from Earth,” She said. “An Ostrich egg, these birds breathed fire and had wingspans up to fifty feet!”

The guests oohed and awed.

Jamie made a face. This was ridiculous! None of this was true!

Cassandra was clearly lying! But there was nothing he could do.

“And I’ve brought an i-pod!” She boasted. Her helper rolled in a giant old jukebox.

Jamie just shook his head in disbelief. 

The guests applauded and the party began.

While the Doctor spoke to Jabe's family.

Jamie wandered through the room, politely turning down the odd looking and smelling hors d'oeuvres and green and black swirled cocktails.

He found a wall to stand against. Jamie felt weird. It was all so surreal, here he was a normal looking human surrounded by proper aliens, talking and laughing with each other like normal. Almost like humans, he realized.

He lowered his gaze. Maybe he was the odd one? Maybe he was the freak? Finally, Jamie had enough and left, he had to be by himself.

The Doctor noticed and followed him not noticing Jabe, of the Forest of Cheem had flashed a light at her as she passed.

 

She found Jamie in a room sitting on a platform, his head down and his long legs dangling over. The Doctor sat beside him.

She could tell he was miserable. Not what she really wanted. The Doctor sat there and waited for him to start the dialogue. After a few minutes his fingers moved.

“I’m six foot one.” He signed.

“Really?” The Doctor replied nodding. “Must be nice, I’ve always wanted to be tall.” She scoffed.

Jamie shrugged.

“Yeah, well, it gives two things for the kids to tease ya’ about.” He signed. He gazed down at his shoes. “I never heard them but I always knew. I could still see.” Jamie signed sadly. “But it got better,” He added. “But sometimes I still feel out of place.”

The Doctor met his gaze.

“Like now?” She said as a fact.

He looked at her and sighed.

“This world may be fine for you,” He signed. “But to me it’s weird. I can’t pretend those aliens are normal or that I’m normal to them.” Jamie signed honestly.

He hopped down and stared at the glass window facing the earth. A dismal look was on his face.

The Doctor came towards him.

“Would calling home, help?” She asked.

He gave her a look.

“Yeah, I’ll call mum, who’s billions of light years away,” He signed sarcastically. Jamie rolled his eyes. “I don’t think my phone plan will cover it.”

The Doctor made a face.

“Just give the phone.” She said.

Jamie reluctantly handed it over.

She pulled out her sonic screwdriver and buzzed his phone.

“There,” She said giving it back. “Now, you can phone home from anywhere, anytime. No worries!” The Doctor grinned.

Jamie looked at her skeptical but started texting Roni. The Doctor watched thoughtfully. All he wanted was to call his mum. She liked that.

His eyes widen when his mother texted back. It worked! He was texting his mum billions of years away! It was incredible!

After a few minutes he texted bye to her and placed the phone in his pocket.

Jamie looked at her stunned.

“I just texted my mum from another planet!” He signed.

The Doctor nodded.

“You certainly did ‘Touchstone!’” She teased.

Jamie blushed. She saw that. Touchstone was a childhood nickname.

“Mum, likes Shakespeare, okay?” He signed in a huff.

“It’s cute, though.” The Doctor smiled nudging his arm.

Finally, Jamie cracked a small smile.

The Doctor grinned and took his hand.

“Come on, plus one,” She said. “Back to the fun, yeah?” She said.

Jamie thought about it. What did he have to lose?

He looked at her and nodded and they walked back, unaware of the danger that was ahead.


	5. The End of The World Pt. 2

“So, where are you from?” Jamie signed. They walked down the hall back to the party.

The Doctor looked uncomfortable and shrugged.

“All over.” She replied.

Jamie scoffed and signed.

“No, seriously,” He signed. “What planet are you from? Who are you?” He continued.

The Doctor groaned.

“Does it matter?” She said.

Jamie paused and scowled.

“Yes!” He signed.

“Why?” The Doctor asked.

Jamie started signing furiously.

“Because it just occurred to me that I don’t really know you,” He signed. “Who you are, what you are.” Jamie scoffed and added. “You could be the Terminator for all I know!” He signed.

The Doctor made a face.

“The Terminator,” She scowled. “Now, that’s just insulting!” She scoffed.

“Then tell me who you are!” Jamie signed.

The Doctor sighed.

“I’m here, okay,” She snipped. “I’m me and I’m here and that should be enough!” The Doctor said firmly.

Jamie didn’t respond and they continued walking.

A second later he signed.

“You’re also the touchiest designated driver ever!” Jamie frowned.

The Doctor rolled her eyes but before she could say anything there was a sudden rumble making the ground shake. The Doctor stumbled but Jamie caught her before she could fall.

“What was that?” The Doctor said.

Just then the Steward’s voice came over the intercom. The Doctor signed so Jamie would understand.

“We’re sorry everyone,” The Steward apologized. “We’re expecting…um, turbulence,” There was a hesitance in his voice. “Just normal turbulence. Please, enjoy the rest of your stay.”

The Doctor frowned. That did not make sense.

Jamie glanced at her.

“Do you believe him?” He signed.

“No,” The Doctor scoffed. “That was not turbulence.” She concluded.

She pulled out her sonic screwdriver and started scanning.

The Doctor frowned reading her device.

“Something’s messing with the circuits.” She muttered.

She bit the inside of her cheek as in deep thought.

“Come on, Watson.” The Doctor finally said.

Jamie sighed and followed.

When they returned the Doctor started looking through the map on the wall.

“What are you looking for?” Jamie signed.

“The engine room,” She muttered. “Should be here but it’s not!” The Doctor frowned confused. “These maps are so complex!” She complained.

Jamie kept looking then sighed and tapped her shoulder.

“Isn’t that it?” He signed pointing a tiny square labeled ‘Engine Room’. He gave her a smug smile.

The Doctor cleared her throat looking sheepish.

“Clever clogs.” She smirked.

“So, now what?” He signed.

The Doctor exhaled.

“Well, I’m going to go down to the engine room and find out what’s going on!” She replied simply.

“And what am I supposed to do?” Jamie signed.

She shrugged.

“Drink some cocktails and don’t get into a spat with Cassandra.” The Doctor advised.

Jamie rolled his eyes as she left. He suddenly felt like he was three, again!

Jamie sighed looking around the room filled with aliens. Just then he noticed Lady Cassandra. She was talking and laughing with a captivated audience. Though he couldn’t hear he knew she was lying. That’s all she had been doing!

Finally, he approached her.

Cassandra noticed him.

“Ah, a fan,” She sighed heavily. She glanced at him. “As you can see, I am in no position to sign autographs but you’re allowed to stand and admire if you like.” Cassandra said dryly.

Jamie scowled.

“I'm not a fan!" Jamie signed shaking his head.

"You’re a fraud, Cassandra,” He signed. “The gifts, your stories, everything is a complete lie! You’re not a legend, you’re a lying trampoline!” Jamie signed angrily.

Cassandra just looked at him unimpressed.

“Sorry, I don’t understand hand flapping.” She remarked. “Is that some sort of performance piece?” Cassandra joked cruelly.

She had him.

Suddenly Jamie felt silly. Cassandra didn’t understand signing or she was trying to make him look stupid. Something told him it was the second thing.

Cassandra sneered at him.

“Go on continue your hand clapping dance,” She remarked. “We do so enjoy it!” Cassandra snorted.

His cheeks turned pink as everyone stared at him like they were waiting him to do something else.

Embarrassed and angry he flipped her the middle finger and dashed off.

But Cassandra’s evil grin just grew.

Jamie stomped through the hall feeling humiliated.

“Screw this ship, screw them bloody aliens!” He thought bitterly.

Jamie just wanted to get away from them all!

Just then he nearly bumped into Jabe.

“Oh, sorry.” She said.

Jamie smiled politely.

“It’s okay.” He signed.

Jabe smiled with approval.

“So polite,” She said.

He smiled slightly. At least she was nice.

“I was wondering if you could tell me where your wife went?” Jabe asked.

Jamie frowned confused.

“My wife?” He signed.

She nodded.

“Yes, the Doctor is your wife, isn’t she?” Jabe asked.

Jamie shook his head.

“No, she’s not my wife.” He smirked signing.

Jabe nodded.

“Mother?” She asked.

He quickly shook his head.

“Sister?” Jabe guessed.

Jamie sighed.

“No.” He signed.

“Oh,” Jabe replied nodding. “So, you’re her male prostitute, then?” She guessed.

Jamie’s eyes widen in shock. Was this tree lady daft!?

“I am NOT a prostitute!” He mouthed and signed defensively. 

Jabe raised her tree like branch hands in peace.

“Terribly sorry,” She apologized. Jabe looked at him confused. “So, what are you?”

Jamie honestly didn't know. Was he a friend? A passenger, another human to impress? 

“I don't know,” Jamie signed honestly. “Nothing, I guess?” He sighed. “And if you’re looking for the Doctor, she’s in the engine room.”

He started to go and paused and looked at her. Jamie leaned against the wall.

“If she wonders where I am, tell her I’m being serenaded by her ship.” He sarcastically signed before leaving.

When he wasn’t looking Jabe looked down at her identifier device.

“Human. Silent Bad Wolf,” She read on her device. 

Jabe watched the human male with a slight impressed smirk.

“Oh, he certainly wasn’t nothing.” She thought and left for the engine room.

 

As Jamie walked, he felt silly for leaving the party like that. He just hated being humiliated especially by a bitchy trampoline! Who did she think she was, anyway?

Maybe this trip thing was a mistake, he wondered with regret?

Unfortunately, Jamie never noticed the footsteps or the dark shadows behind him but he felt a hard object hit the back of his head and everything went black!

 

The Doctor walked through the engine room, her mind wandering to Jamie. She was regretting her tone earlier.

“All he wanted to know was where she was from,” She thought. “She didn’t have to snap at him.” The Doctor sighed.

Is that the kind of woman she was, now? Rude and still not ginger?

Suddenly a female voice broke into her thoughts. It was Jabe.

“Jabe,” She frowned. “How did you know I was here?” The Doctor asked.

Jabe shrugged.

"Your friend," She explained. "The tall one that speaks with his hands told me." Jabe replied.

The Doctor nodded. Jamie.

She sighed. Obviously, he wondered off, she thought with dismay. Like they all do!

The two continued through the narrow room dodging metal pipes and wiring.

"He seemed rather upset." Jabe commented.

The Doctor winced. She knew why and it was her fault. She really needed to make it up to him, somehow.

The Doctor glanced at her, curious.

“Tell me something, where’s the captain on this platform?” She asked changing the subject.

Jabe shook her head.

“There isn’t,” She replied. “Just the Steward, staff and the metal mind.” Jabe replied.

“Seriously, a computer,” The Doctor scoffed. She sighed. “You think being on a fancy ship filled with zillionaires you could afford more high-tech stuff and a Captain.”

Jabe shrugged.

“I suppose,” She said. “The platform is owned by the Corporation.” She added. “Of course, they’re not needed. The whole thing is automated.” Jabe said.

The Doctor paused and looked at her.

“So, if we’re in trouble we’re pretty much on our own?” She said.

“I guess.” Jabe replied.

The Doctor nodded slowly.

“Great!” She declared sarcastically.

Jabe scoffed.

“I don’t see how that’s great!”

“It’s called sarcasm, Jabe.” The Doctor remarked concentrating on a screen with her sonic.

As Jabe watched her she swallowed.

“I scanned you earlier,” She admitted. “I was just curious about what species you are." She said.

"I meant no harm.” Jabe quickly added. She sighed. "But I know."

The Doctor said nothing but the pain was clearly there.

Jabe then gave a sad smile. “You're from Gallifrey."

Tears pricked the Doctor’s eyes. She briefly lowered her gaze almost in shame and regret.

“Yeah, all gone, now," She said softly. She then sighed and shook it off. "Right, that should open it!” The Doctor declared hearing a zap.

They went inside and found themselves inside a huge metal room filled with giant and deadly metal fans whirring in front of them in a line. It was freezing in there!

“Bit chilly, isn’t?” The Doctor commented.

She went to a panel and scanned it, a metal spider creature popped out and crawled up the wall.

Jabe yelped.

“What is that?” She said.

“Probably part of the problem,” The Doctor replied. “Just need to catch it.”

Just then Jabe snagged it with her root and handed it to her.

The Doctor smirked impressed.

“Nice catch!” She said.

Jabe smiled proudly.

The Doctor started scanning it.

Jabe watched her.

“So, what’s it for?”

“Sabotage.” The Doctor replied simply.

Jabe’s eyes widen.

The Doctor looked around as the computer announced the death of earth in ten minutes. They had to go before it got hot!

But when they got to the hall, they discovered the sun filters going up! The staff started coughing and their blue skin was burning! They were getting terribly overheated.

The scent of the Steward’s body roasting from the other room filled the air making it almost unbearable and hard to breath.

"Doctor, can you get them down!" Jabe asked with some fear.

The Doctor was struggling with her sonic.

"I'm trying!" She said frantic. "But another one is moving!" The Doctor replied panicking.

Then a horrifying thought occurred to her.

Jamie!

Where was he?!


	6. The End Of The World Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Happy 2019! So sorry for the wait, I do apologize but it's back (yay!) Let's continue shall we? :)
> 
> Thanks and hope you enjoy!
> 
> *I apologize for any mistakes, this is done totally by memory* :)

The Doctor was in panic mode! The computer voice was echoing loudly as the alarms went off, she rushed down the hall working to raise back the sun shields and hopefully find Jamie. She started working on another sun shield when she thought she heard a faint banging beside her.

“Is somebody there?” She called.

No answer just constant pounding and the bloody computer was too loud! But she saw a light and a slim male figure on the other side.

Her eyes widen. Jamie, she realized!

“Oh, no, no!” She muttered. The Doctor felt the door using her Time Lady senses. It was him!

She could feel his fear and he was clearly terrified! 

She took her sonic screwdriver and pressed it against the door hoping he could feel some the sonic’s vibrations though it might not be much but she had to try. She had to let him know she was here and was trying to get him out.

The pounding stopped letting her know Jamie knew she was there. But there was no time to breathe, yet.

The Doctor then kept working the shields but they kept going down, again.

“Wonderful, the computer wants to be clever!” The Doctor groaned frustrated.

Meanwhile Jamie was getting worried.

‘Sun shield is descending.’ ‘Sun shield is descending.’

The Doctor was struggling and the door was getting hotter. Jamie was going to roast in there!

‘Sun shield is descending.’ ‘Sun shield is descending.’

“Oh, no, you don’t.” She grunted.

The Doctor quickly and desperately shoved her sonic inside the panel.

“Please work.” She muttered.

Finally, she heard the computer say;

‘Sun shield is raising.’ Sun shield is raising.’

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. She went to open the door but it was jammed. 

“Of, course!” The Doctor groaned. 

She hated it but had no choice but to leave him and go back to the main room. The Doctor touched the door making a silent promise to him that she would be back before leaving.

Inside Jamie waited before exhaling. He could finally breathe. For now. 

He tried the door but it was jammed. He was stuck inside.

‘Great!’ He thought bitterly. 

Jamie leaned against it extremely anxious, wishing he knew what was going on. Where was the Doctor? Was she okay? Did she leave him behind?

He hated not knowing but he had a feeling she was gone. Jamie was worried and on top of that the stupid sound was back! That annoying humming in his head he normally heard in the TARDIS had returned except it was soft and almost comforting like it was trying to soothe him but right now he didn’t want comfort he wanted to get out of here!

He just hoped the Doctor had a plan.

The Doctor walked down the hall, glaring and fists clinched. Jabe spotted her and called out to her.

“Doctor!” She said catching up.

“It was Cassandra,” Jabe said. “She did all this.” She replied.

The Doctor nodded.

“Of, course, she did.” She replied plainly.

“She used the Adherents of the Repeated Meme,” Jabe explained. “They were just robots.” She added.

"She probably wanted money.” The Doctor replied.

Jabe frowned.

“You sound like you figured this out, already.” She commented.

The Doctor glanced at her.

“I didn’t,” She said. “Jamie did. He has good instincts and really good facial expressions. I can read him like a book.” She sighed. “Where’s Cassandra, now?”

Jabe shook her head.

“She’s gone. Teleportation.” She replied.

The Doctor rolled her eyes.

“Humans!” She remarked.

Jabe stopped her.

“But that’s not the worse part,” She said with dread. “She’s done something with the computers. Pretty soon everyone here will die.” Jabe told her, grimly.

Suddenly the ship shook, the alarms were blaring and the shields started going down. They were in trouble!

“Come on, we’ve got to get to the fans and reactivate the system!” The Doctor said.

“But we only have minutes!” Jabe argued.

“Exactly!” She scoffed and started running with Jabe following her.

They made it back to the room with the giant fans. Of course, they were moving. Quickly.

The Doctor swallowed. The fan blades swirling fast and rapid in a pattern in front of her with the switch box mocking her on the other side. Almost like a video game. This was not going to be easy.

Suddenly the fan blades slowed. The Doctor looked behind her. Jabe was holding the switch.

“Go!” She ordered.

The Doctor took a deep breath and quickly past the first blade. The second one brushed past her, she went past it. The third one almost made her lose her balance, shaking her a little.

“Hurry, Doctor!” Jabe begged. Her voice sounding panicked.

The Doctor had to focus. She was losing time.

She closed her eyes and Jamie’s face entered her mind. His smile, his spirit. Everything that made him, him. All that human potential.

Soon the Doctor was crossing each blade, one by one until she made it to the other side. Unfortunately, the heat overcame Jabe, killing her. Her haunting screams echoing in the Doctor’s ears as she worked on the fuse box. But eventually she got the system activated again but at the cost of her friend, Jabe.

The Doctor walked past briefly pausing over her friend’s charred body, rage and fire burned inside her. Lady Cassandra was about to face the Oncoming Storm!

 

It was over. Lady Cassandra was dead. And Jamie was safe. The Doctor should've been glad but it was bittersweet. Jabe was gone. Another sacrifice for the Doctor, she thought sadly. 

After everyone was gone the Doctor, found Jamie standing in the party room alone watching the burning fragments of the earth split and float by. She slowly approached and stood beside him.

He just stared blankly at the fiery view.

“They missed it,” Jamie signed. “After all that fuss…they missed it.” He signed. He glanced at her, curious.  
“What happened to Cassandra?” He signed.

The Doctor looked straight ahead. She didn’t want to go into details of what happened. 

“Everything has it’s time,” The Doctor replied simply. “And her time was up.” She added looking grim.

Jamie just nodded and returned his view to the window watching the earth slowly burn and explode apart. His eyes grew sad and he shook his head.

“All that stuff. The history and things just lost,” Jamie signed. He looked at the Doctor. “No one will remember it.”

The Doctor swallowed.

“Someone will,” She replied. She lowered her gaze. “I remember mine.” The Doctor said softly.

Jamie frowned.

“You lost your planet?” He asked signing.

She nodded slowly.

“Gallifrey. I lost in a war. Huge war,” The Doctor admitted. She sighed. “Just me, now.” She said. The Doctor scoffed. “The last Time Lady.”

Jamie stared at her. He could see so much sadness and regret in her ancient eyes. He took her hand.

She glanced at him.

“You’ve got me.” He signed.

The Doctor looked at him. He was serious.

"Are you sure," She said. "Cause you saw how dangerous it gets." The Doctor warned.

Jamie just shrugged.

"So?' He signed. "Anyway, better with two, right?" He signed.

She slowly smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose." The Doctor replied.

He then dramatically flexed his arms.

"Besides I'm a big strong guy I can handle myself and any danger that comes." Jamie jokingly signed.

The Doctor smirked. After everything that happened, she needed a laugh.

Jamie smiled at her and they walked back to the TARDIS, together.

 

Next: *The Unquiet Dead*


	7. The Unquiet Dead Pt. 1

“I look stupid.” Jamie signed, frowning. He kept tugging at his collar like a school boy wearing a tie for the first time.

The Doctor smirked.

“You look fine,” She said. Then the Doctor shrugged. “Well, for a human, anyway.” She added.

He made a face at her.

The Doctor just grinned.

Actually, he really didn’t look bad, she thought. In fact, Jamie looked rather handsome in his black trousers, white button-down shirt, black short jacket and long overcoat. Perfect for the 19th century. Of, course, she wasn’t going to tell him that.

"What about you?" Jamie signed looking at the Doctor's street clothes, a leather jacket, jeans and a purple t-shirt.

She glanced down and shrugged.

"I see nothing wrong." The Doctor replied.

Jamie just smirked and looked around the Victorian era Cardiff, it was incredible! Everything was so old but in a cool nostalgic way. Then it suddenly occurred to him as he passed by the store window decorations. It was Christmas!

The Doctor noticed his eyes shining and smirked.

“So, figured it out, yet?” She asked.

He grinned.

“It’s Christmas,” He signed excitedly. “Victorian Christmas in Cardiff! Wow!” He added.

The Doctor nodded.

“Yep and we’re going to see the famous Christmas Carol,” She announced. “The way it was meant to be seen, of course.” The Doctor added.

Jamie just shook his head amazed.

The Doctor beamed. She loved seeing him smile.

“Not bad, huh?” She smiled nudging his shoulder.

He grinned.

“Best day ever!” He signed.

Suddenly there was a loud screaming that got the Doctor’s attention. They paused.

“What was that?” She muttered.

Just then a flash of green swirled out the theater and people rushed out in a panic shouting ghost!

Jamie tapped her shoulder.

“Is that part of the play?” He signed confused.

The Doctor shook her head.

“Definitely not,” She said. “Come on!” She said running towards the chaos. Jamie followed. The Doctor ran into the theater but Jamie paused noticing a woman and a man putting an unconscious elderly female inside a carriage.

Jamie frowned and immediately went over glaring at the young dark-haired woman. She seemed startled and frantic.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jamie demanded signing at her. 

The young woman seemed flustered and did her best to sign to him

“It’s alright, sir,” She tried to explain. “This woman just overheated.” She flimsily added.

Jamie wasn’t buying it.

He rolled his eyes.

“In winter!” He signed sarcastically.

Jamie then reached and touched the elderly woman's cheek. Her skin was stone cold. There was no pulse.

His eyes widen.

“This woman’s dead!” He signed looking shocked. “Are you some kind of sic….” But before he could finish the man came up from behind and smothered him causing him to become limp and unconscious.

The young woman frowned.

“Wasn’t that a bit harsh, sir?” She said with disapproval.

“I know and I’m sorry,” He replied. “But he knows too much.” The elderly man said. He looked him over. “Tall one. Help me get him in, Gwyneth.” He ordered.

Gwyneth sighed and helped her boss.

 

Meanwhile the Doctor ran out following the green gas. She had just seen a woman, well, a dead woman walking out of there! Definitely not normal!  
She looked around among the crowd for Jamie or the dead woman. She couldn’t find either.

“Where is he?” She wondered. She tried to see among the chaos and suddenly she saw two people put a young man inside a carriage labeled Sneed’s Funeral Parlor. Then her eyes widen.

Oh, god, she realized! It was Jamie!

She ran over but the carriage was gone.

The Doctor groaned.

Just then she saw another carriage!

“Oh, yes!” She thought happily.

Without a second thought she dashed inside, an older man with a small beard was already in there and not happy about the extra company.

“I say madam,” He scowled. “Just what are you doing?” He demanded.

“Shut up,” The Doctor replied. “Follow that hearse!” She ordered and shoved the driver prompting him to go.

Soon they were off.

The man was now very angry.

“This is an outrage!” He complained.

“So’s kidnapping my friend.” The Doctor scoffed.

He stared at her odd attire.

“You're weirdly dressed for a young woman, aren’t you,” He commented. “You’re practically naked!” He scoffed.

“Then don’t look,” She remarked keeping her eyes on the road. “Would you hurry!” She yelled.

The man cleared his throat. This young woman was very bold.

“Just who are you?” He said.

She glanced at him.

“I’m the Doctor,” She replied. “You?” She asked unimpressed.

“Charles Dickens.” He replied.

Her eyes widen.

“Really,” She said. “The Charles Dickens!?” The Doctor grinned.

He just nodded.

“Oh, wow,” She gushed. “You are like the best author ever!” The Doctor said. “Oh, Jamie will go nuts!” She exclaimed. “Hey, can I get an autograph? He’s such a huge fan!”

Charles frowned confused.

“Fan?” He questioned.

“Sorry, admirer.” The Doctor clarified.

A large smile grew on his face.

He then looked at her.

"So, you say your friend's been kidnapped?" Charles asked concerned.

The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, his name is Jamie and he's in that hearse!" She explained.

He nodded understanding.

“Sir, what do you want me to do with this strange girl?” The driver asked.

Charles scoffed.

“Help her, of course! Her friend's in trouble,” He said. “Onward!” Charles ordered.

The Doctor grinned feeling a sense of relief.

“I’m coming Jamie.” She said determined under her breath.

 

The first thing Jamie felt was the hard table under him, he winced and slowly opened his eyes. He was in a dim room with an orange light, a candle, he guessed.

He felt dizzy and tried to figure out where he was as he slowly sat up but he didn’t have much time to think! He noticed the green gas he saw at the theater coming from a nearby coffin! And it was opening!

Jamie quickly jumped off the table as the lid opened. A pale dead man emerged, his eyes yellow and hollow, his skin grey.

Jamie slowly backed towards the door, just staring in shock. This had to be a joke. This didn’t happen in real life. This wasn’t ‘Night of the Living Dead!’

Suddenly the dead elderly woman appeared and they both flipped the table! Jamie tried throwing a vase at them but of course that did little to stop them! They were getting closer and the door was locked! Jamie was in big trouble!

He started pounding and shoving against the door as hard as he could.

Finally, he burst through the door stumbling into the Doctor, the two kidnappers and a strange man.

“Jamie, hi,” The Doctor smiled. “You got out on your own!” She said.

But Jamie was not in the mood for joking he just pointed frantically at the room. Too scared to sign.

The Doctor tried to calm him down.

Charles frowned.

“Why doesn’t he speak?” He asked.

“He’s deaf,” The Doctor replied harsher than she meant. She returned to Jamie. "Now what is it?" She signed to him. Just then she heard a low moan.

She looked up. “Okay, I think that speaks for itself.” The Doctor said watching the walking dead people emerge.

Everyone was now gripped with fear as the two dead bodies were coming closer towards them with their arms stretched out. 

‘Open…’ The man groaned. ‘Open…’ He said again.

The Doctor swallowed.

There was nowhere to go.

They were trapped!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Quick note: I know that's not what the Gelth says but I had to write it like that or it wouldn't make sense for the ending but I promise they will finish the sentence in the next chapter. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. The Unquiet Dead pt. 2

The Doctor just stared hard at the two ghosts as if challenging them.

“Go on,” She pressed. “Open what?” The Doctor wanted to know. 

“Open the rift,” The ghostly man said. “We’re dying… we…want out.” He struggled to say.

The Doctor scoffed out a laugh.

“Out where,” She remarked. “On the street?” The Doctor folded her arms. “You’ll be a bit out of place, won’t you?” She said sarcastically.

“We will use the bodies here,” The Gelth explained. “We just want to feel, to walk again.” He moaned. “We lost everything during the Time War.”

The Doctor swallowed feeling a twinge of guilt.

“We just want to live,” The Gelth said pathetically. “Please help…” He finished.

The Doctor frowned. Before she could ask more the ghosts eyes lit up and glowed, more gas came out and they’re was a shallow scream before they collapsed to the floor.

The Doctor just stood there feeling torn. The Gelth wanted help. Now what does she do?

Suddenly Charles voice broke into her thoughts.

“This has to be a trick,” Charles declared shaking his head in disbelief. “This is pure fantasy! A joke, right?” He said.

The Doctor looked at him questionably.

“Do you really believe that?” She asked. 

Charles sighed. The whole night had been one surreal nightmare!

He shook his head.

“I don’t think I know what to believe anymore.” Charles replied honestly. 

Jamie stared at the man, curious and tapped the Doctor’s arm.

“Who’s he?” He signed puzzled.

The Doctor gave him a look like it should’ve been obvious.

“That’s Charles Dickens,” She scoffed. She tapped his chest. “You should really be used to this by now.” She remarked.

Charles nodded politely at him.

Jamie just sighed. He really should know better, by now.

“Hang on," Mr. Sneed said frustrated. "Can we please focus?" He demanded. “What the hell was that thing talking about?” He wanted to know.

The Doctor glared at him still angry about kidnapping Jamie.

“First off, explain kidnapping my friend!” She snapped peering over him.

Mr. Sneed immediately coward.

“I meant no harm,” He insisted. “I would never abuse the mute!” Mr. Sneed replied defensive.

That made Jamie angry. He hated anyone calling him mute!

He signed furiously at the elderly man then raised two fingers at him.

The Doctor arched her eyebrows.

"Jamie," She said with mock horror. "Shame on you!' The Doctor playfully scolded. 

Mr. Sneed frowned confused.

“What did he say?” He asked.

Gwyneth suppressed an amused smile.

“I don’t think you want to know, sir,” She replied. “But I wouldn’t call him mute, again.” Gwyneth advised.

The Doctor smirked. She liked Gwyneth. 

Mr. Sneed just pressed his lips slightly annoyed and nodded.

“Sorry.” He apologized to Jamie.

Jamie just folded his arms still frowning.

The Doctor sighed.

“Now, this hocus pocus when did that come about?” She asked changing the subject.

Mr. Sneed sighed.

“It happened after I bought this house,” He explained. “I kept hearing whispers and seeing a green gas then the bodies started coming to life.” Mr. Sneed’s shoulders fell. “I tried everything but the problem persisted…I…I honestly don’t know what to do, anymore.” He replied defeated.

The Doctor nodded and slowly paced around trying to think. 

Jamie then noticed Gwyneth walking to the back room. Curious, he followed her to the back and found her folding laundry.  
He should’ve been mad after everything but he felt kind of sorry for her, in a way she was like him. Doing thankless work and being picked on and doubted by others. He really didn’t know where he would be without the Doctor.

She looked up and smiled at him.

“Oh, hi,” Gwyneth signed. “Just folding some things.” She said.

Jamie smiled slightly surprised.

“You sign?” He signed to her, intrigued.

She nodded.

“Oh, yes, my aunt was deaf.” Gwyneth explained.

He nodded and started helping her.

She glanced at him.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” She signed.

“I know,” Jamie signed. He looked at her. “I just want to.” He added smiling.

She smiled at him grateful. It was the first time anyone had ever helped her.

“Your friend is rather interesting.” Gwyneth commented signing.

Jamie smirked.

“Yeah, she is,” He signed. He tilted his head smiling. “She’s definitely something.”

Gwyneth lowered her eyes in guilt as set aside the folded sheets.

“I’m sorry about everything,” She signed. “I did try to stop him but….”

Jamie stopped her.

“It’s okay,” He signed assuring her. “You did your best.” Jamie signed.

She smiled slightly.

“Well, I’m not surprised,” Gwyneth shrugged sitting. “No one ever listens to me.” She sighed. “I’m just the common ordinary maid.”

Jamie frowned.

“I don’t think so,” He signed. “You’re pretty special to me.” Jamie signed. “And that’s final!” He nodded grinning.

Gwyneth blushed.

“Thank you,” She signed. Gwyneth glanced at him carefully. “Can I tell you a secret?” She asked.

He nodded.

She sighed.

“I have sight,” Gwyneth told him. “I mean I can see things like the future and it’s very strong sometimes and for some reason it’s particularly strong with you.” She frowned almost curious.

Jamie looked at her shrugging. He didn’t really believe in that stuff.

“Okay.” He signed casually.

 Gwyneth then came closer studying him. She tilted her head as if in a trance, her smile and the light from her eyes was gone.

“So, far from home.” She said somber. “A world where metal birds fly and people see images in flat boxes of all sizes, everyone so untroubled,” Her tone grew serious tone. “But you hold a message, a message that’s following you around. You can hear it, can’t you? All the time.” She said as a fact.

Jamie was now getting nervous. He swallowed as Gwyneth’s eyes became darker. Jamie just stared slightly scared but unable to tear away like there was some kind of hold there.

“Be careful. The darkness is coming and so is the Silent Bad Wolf,” She warned. “And he will be silent no more. The wolf has chosen his messenger.” Gwyneth said darkly, her eyes burning into him.

Suddenly Gwyneth seemed to snap out of her trance and swallowed feeling embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” She apologized. “I can’t seem to control this stupid sight!” Gwyneth grumbled hanging her head ashamed.

Jamie’s expression softened. She seemed like she was hurting and gently squeezed her hand.

Suddenly the Doctor’s voice chimed in.

“How long have you had it?” The Doctor asked.

Gwyneth looked at her.

“Since I was a child,” She explained. “I’ve tried everything to control it!” Gwyneth insisted.

The Doctor shrugged.

“Well, maybe in this case it’s needed,” She said. The Doctor came closer. “Maybe you’re what we need.” She replied.

Jamie suddenly had a sick feeling in his stomach.

Gwyneth looked at her curious.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

The Doctor sighed.

“I think you’re the key to opening the rift.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! You probably noticed I left out the seance, I'm sorry! I re watched the episode and realized the seance took waaaaaay too long! So, I left it out and rewrote the scene. Besides I'm not trying to redo the script, that would be boring! *lol!*  
> But I hope you like the chapter and thanks for reading! :) *hearts!* to you all!


	9. The Unquiet Dead pt. 3

“You can’t be serious!” Jamie signed furiously at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at him.

“Why not,” She asked. “It’s like organ donation.” The Doctor pointed out. “Gwyneth helps, the Gelth use the bodies and everybody’s happy!” She shrugged.

“It’s wrong,” Jamie signed. “These are still people. And I won’t let Gwyneth be used to help these things!” He added angrily.

The Doctor arched her eyebrow.

“Things?” She questioned.

He sighed.

“Fine, aliens, ghosts, whatever,” Jamie signed. “I don’t trust the Gelth and I won’t let them hurt Gwyneth!” He repeated.

Before the Doctor could protest Gwyneth stepped in-between them.

“I appreciate, it but think I can speak for myself.” She said looking at Jamie. Gwyneth then turned towards the Doctor. “I want to help.” She said.

Jamie’s eyes widen! He couldn't believe it!

The Doctor looked at her.

“Are you sure?” She said.

“Yes,” Gwyneth replied confident. “If that’s what it takes to fix this and help the Gelth then…I want to.” She decided.

The Doctor shrugged.

“Okay.” She replied motioning her to follow. Jamie just shook his head, a gnawing feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

 

They ended up the morgue, best place to open the rift mainly because that’s where the Gelth had been seen the most.

Jamie was less than enthused! The place was freezing and reminded him of a dungeon! All that was missing was the dragon! He shivered looking around the dead bodies. He just wanted this to be over.

The Doctor, of course took it stride.

She shrugged.

"Needs a little decorating, The Doctor remarked. "So, where are the Gelth?” She sighed.

As if on cue the room became colder and a blue mist formed and the Gelth appeared floating and ghostly this time. Almost shapeless.

“Ah, right on time!” The Doctor replied with sarcastic smile.

“Have you brought help?” It asked.

The Doctor nodded.

“Gwyneth has agreed to help.” She replied.

That seem to make it happy.

“Send her to the arch!” It said.

Gwyneth started to go but the Doctor stopped her. She was now having doubts. Maybe Jamie had a point.

“Wait,” She interrupted. The Doctor stared hard at the Gelth. “How this? How about I take you to another planet instead?” She offered. “There are plenty of empty ones. I can take you anywhere.” She promised.

But the Gelth refused.

“We’d rather have the bodies.” It replied.

The Doctor looked at the young maid.

“It’s up to her.” The Doctor said.

Gwyneth smiled slightly.

“I’ll be alright,” She assured her. “I want to do this.” Gwyneth insisted. 

The Doctor looked back at the Gelth.

“Alright but you will not hurt her!” She warned.

“We just want the bodies.” It replied.

The Doctor sighed and let Gwyneth go.

She stood in the arch with her arms outstretch like she was locked in. 

The Gelth went behind her and shouted through her.

‘Establish the bridge out to the void, let us through!’

The others just watched as lightning and a windy mist appeared forming the connection. Suddenly Gwyneth shouted.

“I can see you,” Gwyneth declared. “Come to me!” She replied happily. “Come to me, poor lost souls! The bridge has been made! Come to me!” She said.

All at once the Gelth started coming through her one by one and then it became too many and too fast! And that’s when it all went wrong! The bluish Gelth suddenly turned fiery red almost devilish!

Fear gripped them all! The Gelth was coming in all directions and was out of control, flying everywhere! Gwyneth was now just standing there almost like a puppet.

They were dodging Gelth flying overhead! It was too much!

“Doctor, what’s going on?” Mr. Sneed shouted.

“Something’s gone wrong!” She yelled back.

She watched them fly around aimlessly like they were lost. Where were they going?

She soon got her answer! The Gelth started flying into the corpses causing them to become alive and they were coming for them!

Dread filled the Doctor, she had been tricked!

“Run!” She shouted.

But they were surrounded, too many corpses and Gelth!

The Doctor looked at Gwyneth in panic.

“Gwyneth, stop!” She yelled.

“I can’t.” She replied expressionless.

Mr. Sneed scowled and went up to her.

“You silly, girl,” He scolded. “Now stop!” He ordered. “I command you to…” But before he could finish a Gelth entered his mouth killing him and converting him.

Jamie swallowed.

“What do we do?” He signed.

The Doctor honestly didn’t know.

She glared at the Gelth as it sneered at them.

“We showed you pity!” The Doctor shouted.

The Gelth just grinned.

“We don’t want pity, Doctor,” It sneered. “We want to convert you!” It hissed.

The dead bodies were surrounding eyeing them with their glassy stares. Just then the Doctor felt Jamie grab her hand pulling her into a dungeon cell locking it. But they were far from safe!

The Gelth possessed corpses were trying to reach in grabbing at them. The Doctor glanced at Jamie. Her hearts dropped. He was only nineteen, she realized with guilt. So much promise and he was going to die and it was her fault.

Jamie looked at her questionably.

“I’m sorry,” The Doctor apologized. She scoffed. “I should’ve listened and now, you’re going to die and it’s my fault!” She said angrily at herself.

Jamie shook his head.

“It’s okay.” He signed.

She gave him a look.

Jamie smiled.

“I wouldn’t have missed any of this for the world.” He signed.

The Doctor smiled slightly.

She sighed. “But dying in a dungeon, in Cardiff in the eighteenth century with zombies,” She scoffed. “That’s a bit embarrassing for me.” The Doctor remarked.

Jamie shrugged.

“But we’re going down together, right?” He signed.

She smiled and nodded.

“Yeah.” She replied taking his hand.

Jamie then frowned and looked at the Doctor.

“Where’s Mr. Dickens?” He signed.

Suddenly they heard Charles Dickens shouting and running around turning the nozzles on.

“The gas,” He yelled. “Turn on the gas!” He shouted excitedly.

The Doctor frowned then her eyes widen realizing what he meant! The gas might kill the Gelth!

The Doctor immediately starting turning on the gas and had Jamie doing the same and the corpses started to collapse! They were finally out of the dungeon but they still had to deal the larger Gelth even with the gas it was too strong and it still had Gwyneth.

And Jamie was coughing hard the gas was becoming too much!

“What now?” Charles asked.

“We have to blow this place up. Only way to stop it,” She reasoned. She heard Jamie cough again. “Get him out of here!” The Doctor ordered Charles.

Jamie shook his head and pointed at Gwyneth who was still in the arch.

“I’ll get her,” The Doctor promised. “Just go!” She said.

Charles helped Jamie out of the house. The Doctor glanced back at Gwyneth, sadly. Her bright eyes cold and blank, already. The Doctor really had no intention of getting her out. There was no point.

She was already dead.

“I’m sorry,” She said sincerely. “So, sorry.” The Doctor repeated regretfully.

“How did you know?” Gwyneth asked in a lifeless voice.

The Doctor swallowed.

“The minute you entered the arch,” She admitted. The Doctor pressed her lips. “I swear if I had known…”

“Don’t. I was the fool.” Gwyneth interjected.

The Doctor shook her head.

“No, you’re weren’t. You saved us,” She said. “Jamie was right about you and your bravery will go on.” The Doctor promised.

Gwyneth just looked at her with that same blank stare.

“Tell Jamie, thank you.” She said pulling out the matches.

The Doctor nodded. The gas was getting worse. It was time to go.

The Doctor briefly glanced back at her.

“Thank you, Gwyneth.” She smiled sadly before leaving.

Seconds later the house exploded igniting the sky in fire! Everything in it forgotten and burned.

 

Later Jamie and the Doctor were in the TARDIS. The Doctor was pulling levers and pushing buttons as usual trying to make things feel normal, again. She noticed Jamie coming out dressed in his regular clothes again. He looked sad. She knew why, of course. Gwyneth. 

The Doctor lowered her gaze then glanced at him.

“I’m sorry couldn’t save her.” The Doctor replied.

Jamie just nodded.

“I know,” He signed. “I’m just a bit bothered by what she said.” Jamie admitted.

She frowned pulling some levers.

“What do you mean?” The Doctor asked.

Jamie paused knowing this was going to seem ridiculous!

He looked at her and signed.

“Gwyneth said I’m hearing a message,” Jamie signed. “Called Silent Bad Wolf.” He added.

The Doctor just nodded.

“Okay.” She replied simply.

“It’s weird but…” Jamie continued. “I am hearing something.” He admitted signing. “Whenever I’m in here or near the TARDIS…I’m actually hearing the TARDIS making a sound or something?” He signed confused.

A concerned expression appeared on her face for a second but then it quickly disappeared.

She shrugged.

“Well, could just ringing in the ears,” The Doctor replied. She glanced at him. “I wouldn’t worry.” She assured him.

Jamie looked at her uncertain.

She smiled.

“It’s probably nothing,” The Doctor scoffed. “Go get some rest, yeah?” She said.

Jamie thought about it. Maybe the Doctor was right. Maybe it was nothing.

Jamie finally, nodded and smiled before leaving.

The Doctor continued working on the console. It probably was nothing. The TARDIS can’t communicate with humans! 

But as she glanced at the dark screen, the words, ‘Silent Bad Wolf’ appeared sending a chill down her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, I know Aliens of London is next followed by World War 3 but I probably won't do those two episodes. I want to concentrate on this story idea and tbh I really don't like the slitheen! *lol!* I'm sorry! *face palms* So I'm probably going to do an original chapter or go on to Dalek.  
> Sorry, for the inconvenience but thanks for reading! :)


	10. Fixing The TARDIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I decided to go with an original chapter and basically it's a small introduction to the 'Dalek' episode but it's also a moment of fluff between Jamie and the Doctor and a little bit more background info about Jamie (and a tiny spoiler for 'Father's Day' ;) )
> 
> Hope you like it and thanks for reading! :)

The TARDIS was like a corn maze only worse, rooms and halls at every turn plus it was huge! Jamie learned quickly that when it came to looking for the Doctor it was just best to stand and wait for the TARDIS to direct him.  
And somehow the TARDIS always seem to know and gently blew some warm air in the direction of where the Doctor was.

Jamie signed a ‘thank you’ secretly grateful she didn’t sing at him. Sounds were so odd to him.

He found the Doctor, under the console her black leggings and short boots sticking out beside a tool box.

He crouched underneath tapping her foot.

She glanced at him as she was fixing some wiring.

“Oh, hi,” The Doctor greeted. “Just doing some repairs.” She said.

“The TARDIS needs repairs?” Jamie signed curious.

“Yeah, just like humans need a doctor, right?” The Doctor reasoned.

He nodded. It made sense.

“Need help?” Jamie signed.

“Do you know what a silver nuclear micro-tuner looks like?” She questioned. 

He frowned.

“No.” He signed.

The Doctor nodded.

“Neither do I,” She replied simply. “Come on.” She said.

Jamie smirked and laid beside her staring at a huge overlay of wires and gizmos. It almost reminded him of one those sci-fi tech shows.

“Wow!” He signed.

She glanced at him.

“What?” The Doctor said.

“This,” Jamie signed. “It’s impressive.” He added amazed.

She smiled.

“Just the TARDIS,” The Doctor replied twisting some cords. “I mean you’ve seen planets and aliens.” She pointed out. “Way more impressive than some wires.”

Suddenly there was a small spark and the Doctor jerked her hand back scowling at her ship.

Jamie suppressed a smirk.

“Oh, no need to get fussy!” The Doctor scolded the TARDIS.

She shook her head muttering in Galefreyian.

Jamie just smiled and shrugged.

“Well, I think the TARDIS is amazing,” He signed thoughtfully. “Definitely not something you see every day.” Jamie added.

The TARDIS made a happy sound making the Doctor smile. It made her so happy that the TARDIS like Jamie. And deep down she wasn't the only one.

“I think she likes you.” The Doctor said.

Jamie smiled slightly.

“Maybe that’s why she sings at me all the time.” He signed.

The Doctor lowered her eyes. If only it were that simple.

She looked at him.

“Could you hand me the thingy?” She asked gesturing with her head.

He gave her a look.

“The what?” He signed.

The Doctor sighed.

“The thingy?” She repeated moving her hand up and down.

“You mean a wrench?” Jamie guessed signing.

The Doctor scoffed.

“Clever clogs.” She remarked.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

“Oh, excuse me.” He signed teasing and handing it to her.

The Doctor playfully poked her tongue out and continued working.

“So, how’s your mum?” She asked.

He sighed and signed.

“She’s fine,” Jamie smirked. “Not happy that I’m doing this but she understands.” Jamie signed.

The Doctor nodded.

She looked at him curious.

“How come you never talk about your dad?” The Doctor asked.

Jamie lowered his gaze.

“Well, he died when I was baby,” He signed. “Hit by a car just before a gig.” Jamie explained signing.

“I’m sorry.” The Doctor replied.

Jamie shrugged.

“It’s okay,” He signed. “I really don’t know much about him except that he was a struggling musician.” Jamie explained. “Mum’s never mentioned him that much…I think she’s mad at him for leaving us with nothing. You know wasting it on demo tapes.” He signed honestly. Jamie looked at her. “She never wanted him to be in music.” He signed.

The Doctor nodded. Despite his casual tone she could see the sadness in his eyes. She knew what it felt like to lose family. They both were kind of alike, she realized. Maybe that’s why she felt so close to him?

The Doctor snapped out of her thoughts.

“I’ll be done in second,” She said. “Just need to figure this out.” The Doctor sighed.

Jamie watched as she concentrated on some wires, muttering something about if it was red and blue that went together or red and green.

Jamie studied the wires and finally grabbed the wires from her and twisted the red and the blue. Suddenly it lit up under the dark console like a Christmas tree.

The Doctor smiled and looked at him impressed.

“Wow,” The Doctor let out,” She looked at him. “How did you know it was the red and the blue wires?” She asked.

Jamie shrugged.

“I watch a lot of T.V,” He signed. “It always the red and the blue wires.” He added smug.

The Doctor playfully scoffed, tapping his leg before helping him off the floor.

Suddenly the screen on the console flashed and the Doctor frowned.

“Oh, this is interesting.” She said.

Jamie peered beside her.

“What is it?” He signed.

The Doctor turned some dials.

“Distress signal from “Van Stratten Museum?” She said puzzled.

Jamie mouthed her words back confused. He had never heard of this place.

“Never heard of it.” He signed.

“I'd be surprise if anyone has,” The Doctor replied. She sighed. “Could be trouble.” She said.

The Doctor glanced at him with dancing eyes.

“Wanna go?” She grinned.

He nodded eagerly.

The Doctor smiled excitedly and set up the TARDIS for their next destination!

*Next Episode: Dalek


	11. Dalek Pt. 1

Jamie sighed looking over at the Doctor as they sat in the posh office waiting for Henry Van Statten, owner of the underground alien bunker. Once again, they were in trouble.

The Doctor noticed his look and scoffed.

“What's that look for? She remarked.

“You had to land in a tight security bunker, didn't you?” He signed unhappily.

The Doctor rolled her eyes.

“Excuse me,” She reminded him. “Technically, I didn’t take us here, the TARDIS did.” The Doctor replied.

Jamie just scrunched his nose.

A minute later the door opened and a medium height, fancy dressed man in a velvet suit and a posh mustache walked in almost like a peacock. Mr. Henry Van Statten, Jamie guessed. 

Jamie wasn't impressed. The man definitely had an attitude as he pushed aside everyone including his assistant Miss Goddard, to sit down while Jamie and the Doctor were forced to stand.

“Alright,” He said placing his feet on his desk. “Who are you, two?” He sighed.

“Well…” The Doctor was about to say but before she could speak, he interrupted her.

“Sorry, don’t care.” He remarked snapping his fingers, a young man with dark hair hurried to his desk.

The Doctor frowned. That was rude.

“You said you had something to show me, Adam?” Mr. Van Statten said bored.

Adam nodded and handed him a triangle shaped silver device.

“This just came in, Mr. Van Statten.” He said showing him. “From an abandon spacecraft.” He said.

He studied it.

“Looks like a weapon, maybe a knife?” He guessed.

Just then the Doctor snickered.

Mr. Van Statten arched his eyebrow.

“What’s so funny?” He said.

She shrugged.

“Nothing,” The Doctor replied. “It’s just unless you plan on attacking someone with music.” She commented.

Mr. Van Statten looked at her intrigued.

“You know what this is?” He asked.

The Doctor nodded.

“And you’re holding it wrong.” She added. The Doctor took it from him. She gently moved her hand across and it made a beautiful high-pitched sound.

She smiled.

“See,” The Doctor said. “It’s a rare space instrument. Can’t find them anymore.” She said. She gave him a curious look. “Interesting how you got it though.” The Doctor commented.

Mr. Van Statten bit the inside of his cheek.

“Interesting, you know what it is.” He noted. He studied them both. “Who are you?” Mr. Van Statten asked suspicious.

“I’m the Doctor.” She replied.

He nodded then glanced at Jamie.

“What about your friend, tall and silent, over here?” Mr. Van Statten remarked.

Jamie scowled and signed annoyed.

Mr. Van Statten just looked confused.

“I’m deaf, you twat!” Adam suddenly translated back.

He turned giving him a look.

Adam shrugged.

“Sorry, I can read sign language.” He replied.

Mr. Van Statten grunted.

“Good then you give smart ass, here a tour,” He snipped. “While I talk to this Doctor.” Mr. Van Statten remarked.

Adam just nodded as Jamie scowled at Mr. Van Statten as he was led down the hall.

The Doctor glared at Mr. Van Statten.

“For the record his name is Jamie.” The Doctor corrected.

Mr. Van Statten looked at the Doctor.

“For the record I don’t care,” He replied plainly. “Now, how about a tour, hmm?” Mr. Van Statten said.

The Doctor didn’t trust him but followed.

“So, Henry, where we are going?” She remarked.

Mr. Van Statten smirked.

“Don’t waste time, do you?” He remarked. Mr. Van Statten sighed. “Well, we have this new arrival,” He explained. “Some kind of alien but we can’t make it talk.” He said.

The Doctor scoffed.

“And this applies to me how?” She asked.

They stopped at a metal door, he turned and looked at her, smug.

“Well, you seem to be a little Miss Know it all,” He remarked. “Let’s see what you can do.” Mr. Van Statten said.

The Doctor glanced at his assistant, Miss Goddard.

“How do you keep from hitting him?” She asked sarcastically.

Miss Goddard just gave a faint smile as the Doctor was led into the dark room; the door clanged shut behind her.

The Doctor rolled her eyes unimpressed.

Just then a blue light caught her eye she turned.

“Who’s there?” She said.

No answer but it blinked.

The Doctor swallowed.

“I’m not going to harm you,” She assured it. The light moved a bit. She came closer. “I’m the Doctor. I want to help.” She said.

Suddenly the thing spoke, it’s voice gravely and robotic but also terrifyingly familiar!

“Doc-Doctor?” It replied.

Her eyes widen. No, it wasn’t possible!

“What did you say?” She said with some fear.

“Doctor!” It said louder.

The thing came out of the shadows and the Doctor’s hearts nearly stopped! It was Dalek! A creature thought long and gone during the Time War but here it was! For once the Doctor was terrified! This wasn't real! It couldn't be!

“No, no,” She shouted at it. “You’re dead! I saw!” The Doctor screamed.

The Dalek raised its metal plunger at her.

“I will destroy the Doctor,” It yelled. “Exterminate!” It shouted.

The Doctor winced preparing herself for the pain but nothing happened when the Dalek fired. She heard a repeated clicking and slowly opened her eyes.

“What this is?!” The Dalek replied angrily.

The Doctor scoffed.

“Ha!” She laughed. “Just a worthless piece of a tin, huh?” The Doctor taunted.

“No matter,” The Dalek growled. “I will just summon my fleet!” It declared.

She chuckled harshly.

“Yeah, too bad they won’t come,” The Doctor remarked. “Cause they’re gone.” She said coldly.

The Dalek looked at her.

“Explain!” It ordered.

She shrugged.

“Gone. Dead. All of them,” She scoffed. The Doctor came closer. “I blew them up!” She growled.

The Dalek was silent for moment.

“Even Gallifrey, your planet?” It questioned.

The Doctor’s face fell.

“Yes,” She admitted. “I had no choice.” The Doctor said softly.

“We are alike then, Doctor.” It replied cruelly.

The Doctor glared at it. Rage surged through her!

“We are nothing alike!” She yelled.

Just then the door opened Mr. Van Statten strolled in.

“Well, Doctor, thank you for discovering our little friend’s name, here.” He remarked.

The Doctor looked at him, very concerned.

“You need to destroy this thing!” She begged.

Mr. Van Statten just shrugged.

“What for,” He said. “It’s unarmed, like you said.” He pointed out.

She groaned.

“Exactly,” The Doctor replied. “That’s what makes them even more dangerous!” She said.

He came closer towards her.

“Like you?” He replied plainly.

She looked at him confused.

“Miss unarmed alien?” Mr. Van Statten smirked.

The Doctor sighed. She had been caught!

"Well?" He said.

She gave him a look.

"Seriously, the blue box didn't give it away?" She remarked.

He glared at her unamused.

“Lock her in the cell!” Mr. Van Statten ordered.

The Doctor just rolled her eyes as she was handcuffed by the guards and taken to her cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, I know the Doctor is tortured in the episode, personally I don't like that part so that will be rewritten (I have something planned and I think you guys will like it! I promise! ;) )  
> And I have decided to keep Adam his usual obnoxious trouble making self *lol!*  
> You'll see why! ;)   
> Until next time! Thanks guys for reading!


	12. Dalek Pt. 2

“Would you listen!” The Doctor yelled frustrated. But the guards ignored her as she was brought to a dark room with no windows.   
The Doctor just sat there grumbling as the guards tied her hands behind her back. She shook her head. Stupid humans! They never listen! 

Once she was tied the guards left leaving her alone with Mr. Van Statten. To say the Doctor was worried was understatement.

He started fiddling with a huge electronic device. It resembled some sort of X-ray machine except larger and it had metal tools and what appeared to be electric rods.

The Doctor swallowed nervously as it started zapping as he plugged it in.

“What’s that thing for?” She asked.

“Oh, just a little tool to find out what makes you tick.” He replied casually.

Her eyes widen. This was not good.

He glanced at her.

“You might as well get comfortable it takes a while to warm up,” He said coldly. Mr. Van Statten sighed. “The new one I ordered hasn’t arrived, yet.” He said with some disappointment. 

The Doctor suddenly felt sick. He had done this before. But she was still determined to get through to him.

“Please listen to me,” She begged. “That Dalek is dangerous!” The Doctor insisted. “It’s shell indestructible. It’s stronger than you think!”

Mr. Statten just sighed.

“I have guards, Doctor,” He told her. “I also have the best weapons in the world. The only thing that has to worry is that metal trash bin.” He remarked.

The Doctor groaned frustrated.

Mr. Van Statten then smiled as he grabbed a metal rod. The Doctor’s hearts suddenly clinched with fear. 

“And of course, you might have to worry,” He sneered. “But if you hold still it should hurt…much.” Mr. Van Statten shrugged.

He started to come closer. The Doctor had to think fast.

“Wait,” She said smiling, tilting her head. “Can’t we talk about this?” The Doctor asked shifting in her seat showcasing her long shapely legs.

“What for?” Mr. Van Statten questioned.

The Doctor smiled sweetly.

“Well, you are kind of cute.” She flirted. 

He gave her a look.

“You’re an alien.” Mr. Van Statten pointed out.

“So?” She replied simply. The Doctor poked her tongue between her teeth. “To be honest I prefer big strong human males." She grinned.

Mr. Van Statten gave a hint of a smile. Her plan was working.

He then looked at her suspicious.

“Is this a trick?” He asked.

She gave her best sexy smile.

“I’m tied up, remember,” The Doctor pointed out. “I’m not going anywhere.” She said in a sultry voice. The Doctor was trying her best to not to be sick.

Just as planned Mr. Van Statten grinned and placed down the rod and came towards her but was immediately met by her knee cap.

His eyes teared gave out a yelp of pain and eventually fell to the floor groaning and whining in terrible pain.

She breathed a sigh of relief. The Doctor was so glad she hung out with Mata Hari, now!

The Doctor quickly broke free from her restraints. She glanced down at Mr. Van Statten shaking her head.

"Rule one, Henry, the Doctor lies." She sang.

The Doctor left the room leaving Mr. Van Statten whimpering on the floor. Once outside she looked around the large bunker, it was like a maze! It was going to take forever to get through this! Worry and dread filled her.

She had to find Jamie before that Dalek did!

 

 

Meanwhile Jamie was in some room filled with stuff mostly alien. Adam kept showing him things that had been damaged and discarded. Normally, Jamie would’ve been impressed but he had already seen this and really wasn't interested.

“Check this out!" Adam said handing him a charred piece of spacecraft.

Jamie looked at it. It was silver and rusted.

“It’s from Roswell.” Adam boasted.

Jamie just nodded. He had actually been there. The Doctor took him on the ship. But he couldn't tell Adam that.

“Nice.” He signed.

Adam looked at him strangely.

“You know I swear you act like you’ve seen all this before.” He commented.

Jamie shrugged.

“Well, it is everywhere, yeah,” He signed flimsily. "Gift shops, right?" Jamie added.

Adam scoffed.

“Well, personally, I think it’s all rubbish.” He remarked. 

Jamie tilted his head.

“Why?” He signed.

“Because I’m a genius, technical wizard,” Adam bragged. "I mean I deal with every day." He shrugged. 

Jamie rolled his eyes.

Adam leaned against a table.

"I mean there’s always a logical explanation for all this alien stuff, yeah.” He said. He sighed.

Jamie looked at him.

"You really believe all that," He signed. "You've never wondered?" Jamie asked signing.

He shrugged.

“Well, a part of me has wanted to see the stars.” Adam admitted.

Adam then smirked at him.

“Anyway, you're lucky, having a girlfriend like that to hang out with.” He said casually.

Jamie shook his head.

“Oh, we’re not a couple.” He signed.

A small grin formed across Adam’s face.

“Really, pretty girl like that single?” He said pretending to be interested in some moon rocks.

Jamie felt a twinge of jealousy.

Just then he realized he hadn’t received a text from the Doctor in a quite a while.   
He checked his phone but there was nothing. He was getting worried.

Adam tilted his head.

“Something wrong?” He asked concerned.

Jamie shrugged.

“Not sure,” He signed. “I haven’t received a text from the Doctor in a while and I’m a bit worried.” Jamie signed concerned.

“Well, if you want, we can check on her,” He offered. “As long as you got a pass card, any room is easy access.” Adam replied.

Jamie nodded and they left.

 

 

They made it to the vault and despite a couple of guards Adam was able to swipe his card with no problem. A huge door opened and Jamie went in first. It was dim, it looked like more a storage unit. But the Doctor wasn't there.

There was an uneasy feeling in Jamie’s stomach. Maybe being here was a bad idea! He started to leave when he felt a tap on his arm. Adam just pointed and he turned and saw a large metal robot chained in the corner. It almost reminded Jamie a cross between R2-D2 and a trash bin. It looked battered and broken. Almost sad. It wasn't moving.

“What is that?” Jamie signed.

Adam shook his head.

“Don’t know.” He replied.

Suddenly the thing lit up and moved startling them both. The light blinked indicating that it was speaking but Jamie couldn’t hear it.

Adam tugged on his sleeve.

“It’s asking for help,” He said. “Let’s get out of here!” Adam replied.

Jamie scowled at him.

“No, if it’s asking for help then we should help it.” He signed.

Jamie came closer to the metal alien.

Adam pulled him back.

“Could be a trap,” He pointed out. “Let’s find that friend of yours the Doctor, yeah?” Adam suggested.

But Jamie was determined. Whatever that thing was it needed help and he was not leaving it.

Jamie scoffed.

“I think this whole place is a trap.” Jamie sarcastically signed. “Besides I can handle this.” He added.

He moved away and carefully moved towards the Dalek.

Its light continued to slowly blink.  
Jamie really felt sorry for this thing. He couldn't understand it so he gently placed his hand on it to show comfort. It was a bad move!

All of sudden the Dalek shook and rattled removing its chains. Jamie quickly back away confused. What was happening?  
It seemed stronger and angrier firing off its weapons in all directions.

Jamie and Adam were terrified dodging and backing away. Just then one of the guards rushed in.

“What the hell is going on?” He shouted.

“That thing woke up!” Adam pointed at the Dalek.

The guard pushed the two young men behind him and just smirked coming towards it.

“So, the trash bin is awake from its nap, huh?” He scoffed.

The Dalek just raised its plunger at him.

Jamie had a feeling this was going to end badly.

The man rolled his eyes.

“What are you going to do plunger me to death?” He remarked.

Before he could laugh the Dalek moved its plunger on his face and started sucking his skin quickly and painfully.

Jamie just stared in horror before he felt Adam pull him away and they ran out of the room and into the hall as the man’s terrified screams echoed from inside the room. A code red alarm starting going off. Probably from that man, Jamie realized with dread.

Within seconds soldiers stormed everywhere. They went in all the rooms, checking surveillance, shouts of a guard being killed echoed everywhere. 

It was complete chaos! Jamie looked Adam in a panic.

“What now?” He signed.

Adam shrugged.

“The soldiers, Miss Goddard and Mr. Van Statten will take care of it.” He replied.

Jamie scoffed.

“You saw that thing,” He signed. “It’s alive because of me! This is all my fault!” Jamie signed with regret and worry.

"There is nothing we can do!" Adam insisted.

But Jamie wasn't waiting. He pulled out his cell phone and started texting.

Adam frowned.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

Jamie didn’t sign back and just frantically texted.

‘Doctor, we need help!"


	13. Dalek Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slowly appears out of hiding* Hi, I'm back! So sorry, I know I have a lot of catching up to do. I was out sick but I'm better and ready to continue! :)
> 
> So, let's see what happens! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you like the chapter!

There was chaos, alarms going off and windows being shut and locked as the Doctor finally made it to the hall. The Doctor sighed. She had a feeling she was a bit too late. Of, course, she muttered.

Her phone rang and she looked at it, an urgent text from Jamie.

‘Ah, Jamie,’ She replied. ‘I was just looking for you!’ She texted back.

Jamie frantically replied.

‘Doctor, this is serious,’ He texted. “I really messed up!” Jamie replied.

The Doctor could see he was scared but before she could respond, he sent another frantic text.

‘I touched this metal thing. I felt sorry for it,’ He explained. ‘It killed a guard…I’m so sorry.’ Jamie rambled.

She sighed. Now, she was worried. 

‘What is that thing?’ He asked.

“It’s a Dalek.’ The Doctor replied. ‘It’s an old and deadly enemy of mine. It’s very dangerous. You need to get out of there!’ She texted back.

Before she could explain further Mr. Van Statten’s angry voice echoed from behind the Doctor.

“Ah, there you are!” He yelled.

The Doctor rolled her eyes and turned to face him; he was still limping a bit. Miss Goddard stood beside him holding his arm. The Doctor suppressed a smirk.

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?” He glared.

She folded her arms, unfazed.

“Actually, I think I’m quite hilarious,” The Doctor remarked. “You should see me at a Marx Brothers party, sometimes.” She said with a smug.

Mr. Van Statten was unamused.

“Now you listen to me…” He started to say.

But the Doctor wasn’t hearing it and quickly interjected.

“No, you listen,” She shouted back. “There is a Dalek and it is awake and it's angry and it wants to kill every human on the planet!” The Doctor snapped angrily.

Mr. Van Statten sighed.

“I told you we have the greatest weapons.” He replied.

The Doctor arched her eyebrow.

“And you really think that’ll stop it?” She questioned.

Before he could answer Miss Goddard went pale looking at her phone.

“Sir, twenty of our guards were just killed in fifteen seconds.” She said grimly.

He looked at her stunned.

“Twenty?” He said.

Miss Goddard shook her head.

“Now, it’s twenty-five.” She said with fear.

The Doctor came towards him.

“This is not a game,” She told him. “If you are smart let me help.” She said as a fact.

Mr. Van Statten scoffed.

“Oh, you think you more capable than our guards?” He challenged. 

“Fifteen more, sir.” Miss Goddard replied swallowing.

“Well?” The Doctor replied.

“Fine.” Mr. Van Statten huffed.

The Doctor smiled.

"Good," She said. "Now, where do start first?" The Doctor said.

Within minutes they were back in the office. Mr. Van Statten had all the computers showing the cameras in the building, the Doctor hooked up her phone to a special computer that allowed her to text and speak to Jamie and Adam at the same time. Though her goal was to stop the Dalek but she also wanted to get Jamie out safely. 

 

Meanwhile Jamie and Adam were running, dodging explosions and gunfire. It almost reminded Jamie of a war, a war he couldn’t hear. Adam was his ears. They end up in some sort of storage unit where a bunch of guards were standing by.

They were instructed to stand behind some guards, they were still panting from all the running.

“I’ll say this,” Adam commented. “I don’t think I’d ever imagine running from a metal trash bin!” He remarked.

Jamie made a face at him.

“What is that thing?” Adam asked.

“It’s a Dalek.” He signed.

“A what?” Adam said.

“According to the Doctor it’s one of the oldest and deadliest aliens ever,” He explained signing. “Kills anything that’s isn’t like them.” Jamie added.

Adam just nodded.

“So, where is it?” He asked.

Jamie looked at his phone and his eyes widen.

“It’s coming,” He panicked. “It’s figuring out the code to unlock the door.” Jamie signed.

Adam scoffed.

“That’ll take forever.” He replied.

Suddenly there was a loud bang!

“Or not.” Adam muttered before a loud explosion!

They’re eyes widen as the door flew off and the Dalek appeared.

'Exterminate!' It shouted.

“Guns up!” The guards ordered.

But it was pointless.

Click! Click! The Dalek had sabotaged their guns! Then the Dalek just calmly spun around and shot each human with its plunger like weapon killing everyone.

Jamie and Adam just stood there frozen. 

Meanwhile the Doctor watched from the office in horror before she shouted into her phone.

“Get out of there, now!” The Doctor ordered!

Adam snapped out of his head and grabbed Jamie’s arm and they dashed up the stairs but to their shock the Dalek started to rise and follow them! The metal thing could fly!

The Doctor’s hearts dropped. This Dalek was not playing fair.

“Extraordinary,” Mr. Van Statten exclaimed eerily pleased. He looked at Miss Goddard. “Stop the shooting. I don’t want anything to harm that Dalek!”

Miss Goddard just looked at him in shock!

The Doctor turned and glared at him.

“Are you insane!” The Doctor yells.

“Humans are expendable,” Mr. Van Statten told her in a cold tone. “Besides I want it for my collection.” He said firmly.

The Doctor shook her head.

“Forget it,” She yelled. “I won’t let Jamie get hurt!” The Doctor replied firmly.

The Doctor exhaled feeling desperate. A text appeared reading, 'What do we do now?'

She honestly didn't know. She was running out of options.

“Do we have anything else?” The Doctor asked looking at Miss Goddard. 

Miss Goddard sighed.

“Our only option is sealing the vaults,” She said. “But your friends would have to make through before they close.” Miss Goddard explained.

It was a risk but she couldn’t let Jamie get hurt or risk anymore lives.

The Doctor slowly nodded.

"Seal the exits." She ordered. 

 

The two you men were still running up the stairwell, the Dalek right behind. Adam’s phone started ringing. 

He answered it; Jamie glanced at him hoping the Doctor had a new plan.

“It's the Doctor, she wants us to make it through the exits,” Adam told Jamie. “She sealing the vaults.” He explained.

Jamie just nodded. At this point he was willing to try anything!

 

 

The Doctor watched as each exit closed, it wasn’t long before the Dalek found them. The dots on the screen getting faster, the Doctor anxiously clinched her fists watching the two red dots make each exit. But on the last exit something happened. The screen suddenly went black.

The Doctor panicked!

"Hang on," She said. "What happened? Did they make it?" The Doctor said frantic.

She grabbed her phone and texted Jamie.

“Jamie, did you make it?” She texted to him.

She waited with bated breath. It seemed like forever before he finally answered. Her hearts sank.

‘No…sorry.’


	14. Dalek Pt. 4

Jamie stared at his phone trying to think of what to say next. He knew the Doctor would blame herself but it wasn’t her fault. He had tripped. Unfortunately, it was going to cost him his life. 

He exhaled and finally, texted the Doctor.

‘Don’t ever blame yourself,’ He texted his hand shaking a little. ‘I wouldn’t trade any of my time with you for anything in this world!’ Jamie told her.

Jamie paused he needed some last words that sounded appropriate but sincere.

Finally, he texted; ‘Thank you.’ 

He slowly put his phone away.

Suddenly, there was a tense feeling in his stomach. He could feel the Dalek approaching. From the corner of his eye he saw the Dalek turn a corner and slowly come towards him.

Jamie turned, his back pressing against the wall. He hitched a breath and clinched his fists and braced himself.

 

The Doctor was stunned. For a moment she couldn’t breathe. Jamie was gone. Nineteen-years-old, she muttered. There was a tense silence before Mr. Van Statten spoke.

“Um, I-I’m sorry…about your friend.” He said.

The Doctor turned almost wanting to laugh at that comment. She shook her head and pressed her lips.

“No, you’re not,” She started out softly. The Doctor then glared at him peering over him. “Cause if you if were you wouldn’t have let so many people including a nineteen-year-old young man die!” She shouted.

He became flustered.

“I just wanted the best space collection,” Mr. Van Statten explained. “A piece of the galaxy.” He stuttered. 

Miss Goddard bit the inside of her cheek disgusted while the Doctor rolled her eyes. She was done with him!

Just then the door opened and Adam came in out of breath but his presence did little to quell the Doctor’s anger.

She angrily came towards him.

“What the hell happened!?” She demanded.

“It wasn’t my fault,” Adam insisted. He tripped.” He replied defensive.

That made her more upset.

“And you left him?” She accused.

Adam scoffed.

“You closed the exits!” Adam shot back.

The Doctor just turned away, the guilt clawing away at her.

Suddenly the screen came back on and a familiar mechanical voice spoke.

‘Am I speaking to the Doctor?’ It was the Dalek!

The Doctor turned and was shocked and relieved to see Jamie alive! He gave a small wave.

“Jamie,” She let out. “He’s alive!” The Doctor said thankful. But how, she wondered?

She then noticed the burn holes on the wall behind them. The Dalek actually missed? That made no sense but she was so glad!

“What do you want!?” She questioned.

‘To talk.’ It answered.

Did she hear right? When did Daleks just talk?

“Sorry," The Doctor scoffed. "First, you have bad aim and now you want to talk?" She remarked. "What kind of game are you playing?" She accused.

‘I needed the touch of a time traveler,’ The Dalek explained. ‘Jamie Smith provided the DNA I needed to revive myself.’ It said.

“Still using humans, huh?” She remarked.

‘But his compassion has made me contaminated,’ It added. ‘I want the bulkhead opened…’ The Dalek struggled. ‘Or Jamie Smith dies.’ It said coldly.

The Doctor felt a pit in her stomach.

Jamie glanced up at the screen shaking his head.

‘Well,’ The Dalek challenged. ‘What use are-your-emotions, Doctor-if you won’t save the man you-love?’

The Doctor just froze before the screen turned black.

Adam glanced at her.

“What are you going to do?” He asked.

The Doctor was tired of this! She shook her head. 

“I’m not losing Jamie again,” She said determined. The Doctor looked at Adam. “Got any old guns?” She asked.

 

Meanwhile Jamie walked along with the Dalek, part of him was sacred but part of him wasn’t. The Dalek was dying and seemed harmless. He was actually able to touch the Dalek feeling the vibrations so he could understand it a little.

‘Why can’t you hear?’ It asked.

“Born that way.” Jamie signed simply.

“Does…it make you hate?” The Dalek asked.

Jamie shook his head.

“So...many questions...ideas…” The Dalek said. “It’s killing me.” It added slowly.

Jamie just lowered his gaze unsure how to respond.

The Dalek stopped in front of the bulkhead.

‘I-want-to feel sunlight.’ It said. The bulkhead opened.

Jamie was unsure and confused as the Dalek then opened its shell revealing a slimy jellyfish looking creature. It was almost hard to believe this thing was a murderous Dalek.  
But as it laid in the sun, Jamie realized that’s all it wanted. It wanted sunlight.

Suddenly the Doctor appeared with a giant gun aimed at it the Dalek, anger burning in her eyes.

Jamie frowned.

“Doctor what are you doing?” He signed.

“Get out of the way, Jamie!” She ordered.

Jamie moved further in front of the Dalek.

“No.” He signed defiant.

“This Dalek has killed people,” She said. “It needs to die!” The Doctor replied bitterly.

He scoffed signing.

“Well, guess what,” Jamie signed. “It already is!” He signed.

“Good,” She remarked. “It’ll make it easier. Now, move!” The Doctor ordered.

Jamie looked at her. In his heart he knew she didn’t want to do this.

“Will that make you feel better,” Jamie signed. “Killing this sick and dying Dalek?” He questioned.

There was a moment of reluctance in the Doctor’s eyes. She held the gun tighter.

“You don’t understand, the Daleks killed my family and my people,” She yelled, her voice cracking. “I have nothing!” She said sounding defeated.

“There’s me,” Jamie signed. "And I meant that." He added sincerely.

The Doctor lowered her eyes.

Jamie came closer meeting her eyes. He could see the years of hurt and loss in them.

“I know it hurts but this is not who you are,” He added. “And if you kill this Dalek, that makes you no better than them. Do you really want that?” Jamie questioned.

The Doctor kept her gun aimed at the Dalek determined to make that Dalek pay but finally she lowered her gun feeling deflated. She couldn't do it, no matter how much pain she was feeling, no matter how much anger. She couldn't do it. 

Jamie carefully took the gun from her before wrapping his arms her, it felt assuring like everything was going to okay. It was the first time the Doctor let anyone comforted her. It felt nice.

Just then the Dalek started shouting, its voice getting faster and frantic, ‘Exterminate!’ Exterminate!”

They pulled apart and watched in shock as its shell closed and it began shaking and a bright light burst through as it rose up in the air.

“What’s going on?” Jamie signed.

“It’s dying,” The Doctor said. “Your DNA contaminated it. The Dalek can’t take it anymore! It’s killing itself!” She replied grimly.

The light materialized casing the Dalek to implode leaving nothing behind but smoke.

It was over. The nightmare was over.

 

Later the Doctor and Jamie were at the TARDIS getting ready to go.

“Where do you want to go to next?” The Doctor asked fiddling with the lock.

Jamie smirked.

“How about anywhere but a museum?” He jokingly signed.

The Doctor just laughed.

He glanced at her, curious.

“What’s going to happen with Mr. Van Statten and this place?” Jamie signed.

She shrugged.

“Don't know,” The Doctor replied honestly. “No one's seen Van Statten but according to Miss Goddard the museum is going be buried over with cement.” She said.

Jamie nodded. 

Finally, the Doctor got the door opened and were about to go inside when they heard Adam’s voice.

The Doctor rolled her eyes muttering fantastic. Jamie just smirked. Apparently, Adam wasn't the Doctor's favorite person.

“Hang on,” He called catching up. “I wanted to give you something.” Adam said handing the Doctor a space shuttle scrap. It looked fake.

The Doctor just nodded. She glanced at Jamie, who just shrugged.

“Wow, never seen one of these things before.” She replied feigning ignorance.

Adam smiled.

“It’s a going away present,” He said. "You can make that into jewelry." Adam explained.

The Doctor smiled slightly.

“Thanks.” She said unsure what to do with this. She handed it to Jamie who frowned. He didn’t know what to do with it.

Adam sighed.

“Well, good luck you, two,” He replied. “By the way can I give you a lift to the airport?” Adam offered.

Jamie shook his head.

“Nah, we’ve got transportation.” He signed.

Adam shrugged and turned to leave but noticed the Doctor and Jamie going into a blue box?

He frowned.

“Oi’, what are you going in there for?” He called.

No answer.

“Hey,” Adam called. “Doctor?” He said as he followed them inside.

A second later the TARDIS materialized along with an unexpected guest.


	15. Ice Cream and Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again! Now this is an original chapter because we need some fluff and it's a good starter for the next chapter. (And let's face it The Doctor needs some comforting after dealing with Van Statten and the Dalek, right?)
> 
> So, hope you like the chapter and thanks! :)

It was late or early? In the TARDIS, Jamie couldn’t tell and sense the Doctor didn’t keep clocks around he stopped checking. But he knew she was still bothered by today though she'd never admit it. The Doctor was always fine.  
Regardless, she needed a friend and maybe a little ice cream couldn't hurt. With the help of the TARDIS he found her sitting on the floor near the console. 

He slowly approached with a couple of bowls of strawberry and banana ice cream. He hoped it would help make her feel better.

She glanced up at Jamie, his sweet smile and amber eyes were so caring and concerned. 

He motioned her to take the bowl.

The Doctor took the bowl as Jamie sat beside her.

“What’s this for?” She asked.

“Whenever I have a bad day, mum would always give serve up a bowl of ice cream.” He explained signing. He swallowed a spoonful.

She arched her eyebrow,

“Is the method that humans always use?” The Doctor asked.

Jamie shrugged his shoulder.

“Worked for me.” He signed.

The Doctor shrugged.

“Thanks, but who says I’m having a bad day?” She asked eating some ice cream.

Jamie gave her a look.

“I do.” Jamie signed.

She frowned.

“Oh, and who are you?” The Doctor remarked. 

Jamie tilted his head.

“Just the silly ape that cares about you.” He reminded her signing.

The Doctor lowered her gaze slightly taken aback. Normally, it was her that looked after her companions not the other way around. It amazed her how much Jamie cared. Maybe she needed him more than he needed her.

She gazed down into her bowl pushing her spoon around the cold desert.

“I almost became one of them, didn’t I,” The Doctor said softly. She glanced at Jamie. “I was just as bad as them, huh?” She added regretfully. "I'm not a Dalek, am I?" She questioned.

Jamie studied her and placed his bowl down.

“Let’s see,” He signed. The Doctor watched as he studied her closely before gently tapping her forehead. “Nah, no metal just bone!” He teased signing.  
The Doctor giggled gently swatting his hand away.

“Oi’!” She scoffed.

He shrugged.

“Just using the same method, you used to see if I was an Auton.” Jamie pointed out signing.

The Doctor couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright, fair enough.” She teased.

Jamie smirked and continued eating.

The Doctor looked at him.

“When I thought that Dalek had done something to you…I lost it. I couldn’t stand it.” She admitted. The Doctor shook her head. “I can’t imagine doing my travels without you.” She muttered softly.  
“I couldn’t help it. I’m sorry.” She replied.

The Doctor stared down at her bowl feeling embarrassed and defeated. Jamie then nudged her arm. She slowly glanced at him.

He smiled softly and signed.

“It’s alright, you acted normal,” Jamie signed. “I probably would’ve done the same thing.” He added. "There's nothing Dalek about you," He assured her. "You have two pure, beautiful kind hearts." He signed sincerely. 

The Doctor blushed smiling.

She looked at him thoughtfully.

“Trying to make me feel better?” The Doctor teased lightly.

Jamie shook his head.

“Just telling the truth,” He signed simply. Jamie held up his bowl. “The ice cream is for making you feel better.”

The Doctor nodded.

“Ah, of course,” She smirked. “Ice cream makes everything better!” The Doctor declared.

Jamie smiled.

“Now you’re getting it!” He signed.

They smiled and clinked bowls and continued eating.

The Doctor glanced at him.

“Of course, this would’ve been better with some chocolate syrup.” She commented.

Jamie made a face at her, scrunching up his nose making her laugh. She slowly rested her head on his shoulder and glanced up at him.

“Thank you.” The Doctor signed.

Jamie just smiled

They settled back and sat in the glow of the lights of the TARDIS.

Soon the Dalek, the bunker and Mr. Van Statten were a distant memory.

 

 

Next: The Long Game


	16. The Long Game Pt.1

The TARDIS landed with its usual groaning wheeze. The Doctor grinned stepping out with Jamie following.

“Ooh, I like this!” The Doctor said happily.

They were inside some sort of space station with aging metal futuristic architecture and boilers and grids all around.

Jamie frowned.

“You sure, it’s a bit hot,” He signed. Jamie looked around. “Where are we?” 

She tilted her head in thought.

“I believe we’re in the year 200, 000,” The Doctor said. She knocked her fist on a metal wall. “Definitely a space station.”  
“Not bad,” She sighed. “So, Adam what do you think?” The Doctor asked. 

There was no answer.

The Doctor frowned.

“Adam?” She said looking behind her.

He was standing by the TARDIS holding his stomach.

“I think I have time travel sickness.” He complained.

The Doctor rolled her eyes. She was regretting bringing him along.

“Come on, Adam,” She said. “This will be fun!” The Doctor replied placing her arm around him. He just groaned.  
“Oh, think of the culture, the food, the advanced in etiquette, the people, the…” She started to finish.

All of a sudden, a loud rude voice interrupted.

“Get out of the way!” A man yelled rudely brushing past them.

Suddenly food carts quickly emerged and people moved by, shoving and swarming over to these carts ordering and demanding something called Kronkburgers.  
It all reminded Jamie of a busy New York street.

Jamie glanced at her.

“So, much for manners.” He signed sarcastically.

The Doctor made a face at him.

“So, I got my time wrong,” She remarked. “The point is that right out there is the 4th great empire, planet earth and we’re traveling outside of it.” The Doctor said simply.

Jamie nodded.

“Yeah, but still no advances in manners.” He reminded her signing.

The Doctor sighed.

“Humans.” She muttered.

They kept walking. Adam looked around confused. They all looked human. They were sitting and eating and talking like at home.  
The future and space travel was nothing what he thought it was or at least heard it was going to be. This was too normal.

Adam glanced at the Doctor.

“This is doesn’t look right,” He said. “Where are all the species and planets?” He questioned. “Why are they human?” Adam asked.

The Doctor paused. He actually had a good point.

She looked at him and smiled sweetly.

“Wait here.” The Doctor said. She hurried over to an ATM and came back with some credits.

“Here,” The Doctor said shoving the futuristic money into his hand. “Two credits. Don’t spend it all in one place.” She advised.

He frowned confused staring at the alien currency.

“What do I with this?” Adam asked.

The Doctor sighed. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Rule one of time traveling don’t ask questions just go with it!” She said pushing him along.

Jamie looked at her, strangely.

“I thought it was ‘don’t wander off’?” He signed.

She nodded.

“It is,” The Doctor replied. “Now go keep an eye on him.” She ordered.

Jamie scowled.

“Great, now I’m a companion sitter.” He signed grumbling.

She smiled.

“A title you wear very well.” The Doctor told him sweetly.

Jamie playfully stuck his tongue out at her. He actually knew she was going to do some investigating and was fine with it.

“Go on.” She smirked and tugged her ear, a special code between them.

"Be careful." Jamie signed tugging his ear and went off to join Adam.

The Doctor looked around the huge crowd. She needed to find someone to talk to. But she had to be careful. She glanced up the at the video camera watching her.

The Doctor sighed.

“Typical technology,” She muttered. “Now, to find someone trusting.” The Doctor said to herself.

She wandered around until she spotted two women.

The Doctor walked up to them, smiling.

“Hello, sorry to bother you,” The Doctor said to the tall dark-skinned young lady. “But what floor are on we on?” She asked.

“Satellite five.” She shrugged.

The Doctor nodded.

“What’s that exactly?” The Doctor asked.

The woman scoffed.

“Blimey, how much have you had?” She said.

The Doctor faked a sheepish smile.

“Well, to be honest I did just get back from a party.” She lied.

The brown-haired woman leaned over.

“She does look like she was out all night, Cathica.” She said to her friend.

The Doctor scowled.

Cathica then looked nervous.

“Suki, she might be a test,” Cathica said. “They told us about that.” She whispered.

The Doctor arched her eyebrow.

“Something wrong?” She asked.

Suki shook her head.

“No, we were just wondering if you were a test, a management, thing.” She explained.

The Doctor smiled and sighed.

“Yep, you caught me,” She said holding up the psychic paper. “That’s exactly what I am.” The Doctor replied. “Can’t fool you!” She joked.

Cathica smiled slightly.

“Well, in that case you’re free to ask questions then.” She said.

The Doctor nodded.

“Thanks, so what happened to the five hundred walls?” She asked.

Cathica just smiled.

“The walls are made gold,” She replied. Cathica leaned closer. “And you should know, Miss Management.” She gently chided.

The Doctor was now really confused.

Cathica sighed.

“Come along.” She said.

The Doctor followed not noticing that the cameras were too.

 

 

Meanwhile Jamie and Adam were sitting at a table, Adam was watching Jamie sip his second alien slushie. Adam made a ick face holding his stomach.

“How can you drink that?” He said disgusted.

Jamie shrugged sitting down propping his feet on the table.

“I like them,” He signed. “Tastes like cherry.” Jamie signed before slurping. “You want some?” He offered.

Adam shook his head.

"Are we done, yet?" He moaned.

Jamie sighed putting his feet down.

“You need to relax,” He signed. “This is supposed to be fun.” Jamie signed exasperated.

Adam gave him a look.

“Fun,” He said. “I'm two hundred thousand years from home, surrounded by weird alien food, on a space station!” He whined. Adam looked at him in disbelief. “How do you stand this?”

Jamie calmly sipped his drink.

“I trust the Doctor." He signed simply.

Adam groaned lowering his head on the table.

Jamie felt kind of bad for him, remembering how hard time travel was for him at first. He then had an idea, Jamie pulled out his phone and tapped his head.  
Adam looked up and Jamie placed the phone in front of him.  
“If it’ll make you feel better,” He signed. “You can call home, if you like.” Jamie offered.

Adam took the cellphone and frowned.

“How does that work?” He asked.

Jamie pointed at the phone.

“The Doctor fixed it so you can call anyone in the world, in the universe, any era.” He explained signing.

Adam looked at the phone then at him skeptical.

“You sure?” He said.

Jamie sighed heavily and signed frustrated.

“Just do it!”

"Okay, okay!" Adam frowned.

He heard a ring and then got his voicemail.

His eyes widen in shock! It was incredible! 

Jamie watched him leave a message to his mom before hanging up.

Adam was still smiling amazed!

“That was so cool!” He said.

Jamie just grinned, happy he could help.

Suddenly an alarm went off and people started leaving just as the Doctor came back. She hadn't gotten far but learned a few things. Cathica and Suki were journalists and the space station was also a news center. There was a room filled with T.V's that broadcast nothing but the news. It wasn’t much to go on but something wasn't right.

She spotted Adam and Jamie and motioned them over.

Jamie saw her and tapped Adam’s arm.

“Come on.” He signed getting up.

Adam nodded but then realized he still had Jamie’s phone. He glanced over at Jamie then back at the phone. A lot of tech companies would be impressed, he thought slyly.

He grinned placing it in his pocket before walking towards Jamie and the Doctor.

And besides what Jamie doesn't know won’t hurt him.


End file.
